SARANGHAE ! Ver II
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: "hanya sebentar lagi bu, semuanya akan berakhir. Sehun janji setelah Sehun lulus, Sehun tidak akan menemuinya lagi dan menuruti semua permintaan umma, aku mohon umma. - Sehun... mian sebelumnya Dhan Mi sempat mutusin nggak publish lagi di FFN, tapi sekarang Dhan Mi bakalan publish lagi di FFN.. /KrisHun fic/
1. Chapter 1

SARANGHAE VER 2

Cast : KrisHun, Kaihun, KrisLu, Kailu, ChanBaek, ChanHun

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, Boys Love

.

.

Warning !

YAOI Loh.. hihihhihi

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Oh Dhan Mi Present !

.

.

Capter 1

BRUKKKK

"ah mianhae.." namja itu memunguti bukunya yang berhamburan di lantai sambil meminta maaf padahal sangat jelas kalau itu sama sekali bukan kesalahannya melainkan orang yang menabraknya atau memang sengaja menabraknya. "hei Oh Sehun pabbo makanya pakai kacamatamu itu baik-baik.." seru namja yang menabraknya tadi dengan berteriak mengejek

Namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah garang namja yang menabraknya, "mian.."cicitnya hampir tak terdengar

"cih..." namja yang menabraknya itu meludah,

BRUGH

Dan sebelum meninggalkan Sehun, namja itu sempat menghamburkan kembali buku yang sudah di susun oleh Sehun dengan rapi menggunakan kakinya. "dasar namja tak berguna.." umpatnya dan masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

Dengan helaan nafas, Sehun memunguti kembali bukunya dengan sabar dan membawanya ke kelas. Seseorang tidak jauh dari kejauhan itu hanya tersenyum mengejek seakan perlakuan itu memang pantas untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Setelah membagikan buku ke setiap bangku temannya, Sehun kembali ke mejanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Memandang langit biru di pagi hari adalah hobinya setiap hari setelah melakukan tugas dari gurunya membagikan buku siswa. Sehun adalah seorang murid berprestasi di XO High School dengan isi semua murid berkelas kecuali dirinya, dia hanya seorang siswa yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa bersekolah di tempat elit itu dan sebagai gantinya Sehun punya tugas membagikan buku tugas setiap hari ke setiap bangku siswa sebelum para siswa itu datang. Setiap hari itu pula Sehun mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari teman-temannya, terkadang ia harus pulang dengan kondisi basah kuyup atau baju kotor karna tomat-tomat busuk yang terlempar kepadanya tak jarang ia mendapatkan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya dan wajahnya karna perlakuan temannya yang cukup kasar, namun semua itu kini sudah tidak terjadi lagi padanya mungkin sudah bosan-pikirnya.

TRING..TRING..TRING..

Sehun terlonjak karna suara ponselnya berdering, ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan mematikan alarmnya. Dengan panik ia merogoh tasnya mencari sebuah benda kecil berbentuk tabung yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa isi kapsul. `

GLUP

Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah meminum beberapa pil obatnya. Dengan tatapan nanar Sehun menatap botol obatnya yang isinya tinggal 2 butir. "hahhhh aku harus hemat.." gumamnya lesu meletakkan kembali botol obatnya kedalam tas.

Selang bebarapa menit para murid pun mulai berdatangan dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"LUHAN.. BAEKHYUN.. KYAAAAA KALIAN TAMPANNNN..."

Sehun hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar nyanyian pagi jika sang idola sekolah sudah datang, sambil menunggu guru yang datang Sehun lebih memilih diam dan membaca bukunya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi dan kicauan sang burung belum bisa mengusik ketenangan tidur seorang namja tan yang masih setia berpacaran dengan bantal gulingnya. Bahkan ia masih bisa tersenyum seakan sedang bermimpi indah, sampai sebuah suara indah memanggilnya dengan merdu..

"KIM JONGIN IREONAAAAAA... KAU HARUS SEKOLAH CHAGI.."

"aisssshhh umma aku masih ingin tidur..." ujarnya kesal menarik kembali selimut yang di tarik sang ibu

"ani.. ani.. ani.. ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah jadi kau tidak boleh terlambat sayang..."

Masih belum mau bergeming, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu masih setia menutup matanya di balik selimut. Sang ibu yang memang bukan orang yang pantang menyerah, menyeringai mengingat sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat sang anak terbangun.

"sepertinya si Kkamjong harus masuk kandang dulu hari ini, abisnya di—"

"ara.. ara aku sudah bangun.." dan mendengar ancaman sang ibu, Jongin pun berjalan lesu kekamar mandinya daripada mobil hitam sport kesayangannya harus di borgol di dalam garasi, yah nama mobilnya ia beri nama Kkamjong karna berwarna hitam.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya melihat catatannya, ia belum mendapatkan hasil dari soal matematika yang di berikan padanya, Sehun si otak jenius saja bingung lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain. Karna sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keadaan Sehun tidak sadar kalau seorang kepala sekolah masuk kedalam kelasnya membawa seorang murid. Sehun bahkan tidak mengiraukan suara decak kagum yang tertuju terhadap anak baru yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya, otaknya benar-benar terfokus terhadap satu soal yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"OH SEHUN-SSHI.." panggil sang guru geram

"ne saem saya sudah selesai.." sahut Sehun tanpa tahu situasi

"bwahahahahhahhahahahhahahaha..." gelak tawa memenuhi kelas 3A mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang biasanya sama sekali tidak perduli juga ikut terkikik dengan tingkah bodoh seorang Oh Sehun.

"nah Kim Jongin silahkan duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun..." guru itu mempersilahkan murid baru yang bernama Kim Jongin itu duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"nah sekarang kembali kerjakan tugas kalian.." perintah sang guru dan kembali kemejanya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil tas ranselnya di dalam laci yang sebelumnya berada di kursi yang akan di duduki Jongin. Kim Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya cuek sama sekali tidak perduli dengan namja culun di sampingnya itu, matanya terfokus pada seorang namja yang duduk paling depan sambil sesekali tersenyum mendengar cerita sahabatnya.

'benar-benar sempurna' batinnya

Sedang Sehun yang memang bukan orang yang suka perduli apalagi terhadap orang yang baru di temuinya juga terlihat cuek. Lagian apa bedanya? Paling setelah namja itu mengetahui status dirinya, namja itu akan bersikap seperti yang lain arogan, dan mencaci maki dirinya. Karna tugas sang guru telah selesai ia kerjakan, Sehun lebih memilih diam sambil memandangi langit mendung di balik jendela.

'hujan eoh?'

Tanpa Sehun sadari, seorang namja yang duduk cukup jauh darinya sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"engg.." Kim Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Sehun meminta tolong agar ia mau meminjamkan pulpennya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama Sehun.

"emmm.."

Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari teman sebangkunya itu, Sehun pun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang terlihat bingung. "ada apa?" tanyanya datar

"emm bisa aku pinjam pulpenmu, emm—Sehun—sshi.." jawab Jongin gugup tidak berani menatap wajah Sehun, ia hanya melihat papan nama Sehun.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Sehun melengkung keatas walau sangat sedikit namun itu bisa di katakan sebuah senyuman yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tujukan setelah perpisahannya dengan kekasihnya dulu.

"ini.." Sehun memberikan pulpennya kepada Jongin,

"dan Jongin-sshi, tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu.." lanjutnya, Jongin yang hendak menulis menoleh sedikit kearah Sehun.

'DEG'

Sesaat Jongin terpaku dengan senyuman Sehun walau sangat tipis, dan mata hazel coklat yang memancarkan kehangatan berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu dingin.

"kau juga tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu, panggil aku Kai OK..." jawabnya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pulpen dan bukunya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke posisi favoritnya, memandangi langit yang sepertinya sudah menangis dengan sangat keras.

_**Flashback On**_

"_**apa pemandangan di luar sana jauh lebih menarik daripada memandangiku?" tanya seorang namja yang sedang berkutat dengan pulpennya di atas kertas**_

"_**tidak Sehun, kau bahkan lebih indah dari sebuah langin biru yang sangat cerah.." jawab seorang namja lainnya yang berada di dalam kamar itu**_

_**Namja yang bernama Sehun itu tersenyum mendengar gombalan sang kekasih, "sejak kapan kau pintar menggombal eoh?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya**_

_**Namja itu tertawa, "sejak aku mengenalmu maybe?" jawabnya acuh menyodorkan tangannya keluar jendela sambil menada air hujan yang turun dari langit karna saat ini memang hujan.**_

_**Sehun menutup bukunya dan berjalan mendekati sang kekasih lalu berdiri di samping namja itu, sang kekasih yang duduk menyamping di pinggir jendela sambil menadahkan tangannya keluar jendela, dan Sehun yang berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil memandangi sang kekasih dengan posisi tangan berada di dalam sakunya berharap kengatahan akan menyapa tubuhnya.**_

"_**kenapa kau sangat menyukai hujan?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan setiap bulir air hujan yang turun menetes di kaca jendelanya,**_

_**Namja itu melirik sekilas Sehun sebelum kembali melakukan kegiatannya. "karna hujan akan mampu menghapus kenangan burukku, ketika aku kecil aku sering bermimpi buruk namun eommaku akan datang memelukku memberiku kehangatan, dia berkata hari ini boleh terjadi kejadian yang menyakitkan namun esok semuanya akan bisa terhapus seperti hujan yang akan menghapus semua jejak di bumi ini dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.. aku ingin seperti itu, seberapa pun menyakitkannya dunia tidak adil padaku. Aku ingin hujan menghapuskannya, berharap semua akan kembali seperti semula..."**_

_**Sehun tersenyum lembut dan maju selangkah memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat, ia sangat tahu bahwa di balik sikap tegar dan dingin dari kekasihnya itu ada sebuah dinding yang sangat rapuh, yang seketika bisa hancur jika di lukai sedikit saja, semenjak ayah kekasihnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan sang istri, kekasihnya itu tumbuh tanpa sebuah kasih sayang dan tumbuh dengan kepribadian yang ia bentuk sendiri dari kesendirian dan kesepian, dingin dan seakan tidak perduli.**_

"_**kau tahukan aku selalu bersamamu.." gumam Sehun**_

"_**ara, dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepasmu..." jawabnya mengeratkan pelukan Sehun**_

_**Flashback OFF**_

"SEHUN.. HEI ! OH SEHUN..."

Sehun terlonjak kaget, karna seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi kenangan lama membuatnya melamun, "ne ada apa?" tanyanya pada Jongin si pelaku yang membuyarkan lamunannya

"hemmm, kajja ke kantin.. aku lapar.." ajak Jongin

Sehun melirik sekelilingnya dan ternyata tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kelas, ahh apa ia benar-benar terlalu larut dalam kenangannya sampai ia tidak sadar kalau gurunya sudah keluar. "kau saja aku tidak lapar.." jawabnya dingin

"kalau begitu temani aku, aku ini murid baru setidaknya tunjukkan aku jalan..." Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin menyerah, ada sesuatu yang menarik dari teman sebangkunya ini. Padahal dia bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, apalagi sampai memaksa seperti ini.

"ketika kau keluar kelas, kau lurus saja ke kanan trus belok kanan lagi sampai ujung kau akan sampai di cafe sekolah..." Sehun juga tidak ingin kehilangan akal dengan alasan Jongin yang cukup memberatkannya.

Jongin menghela nafas, "terserah.." ujarnya kesal sambil menendang bangku yang ada di depannya, kebiasaanya ketika marah dia akan menendang apapun di depannya. Sebenarnya siapa Oh Sehun ini ? Kenapa dalam sekejap ia bisa membuat Jongin marah padahal ia orang yang cukup tenang dan dingin menghadapi sesuatu, Sehun melirik Jongin yang nampak kesal.

"pergilah Jongin, orang-orang sepertiku sama sekali tidak punya tempat di kantin..." suruhnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

"mak—"

"aku ini Cuma siswa dengan julukan beasiswa.."

Dan mendengar lanjutan omongan Sehun, Jongin cukup mengerti. Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun. "aku yang traktir.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul masih mencoba membujujk Sehun

Sehun menggeleng, "gwaenchana, pergilah aku lebih suka di sini.."

Jongin menghela nafas, "kalau begitu aku temani saja, aku juga tidak suka tempat ramai.."

KRYUUKK..

Hilang sudah harga diri seorang Kim Jongin dengan suara perut yang pasti di dengar jelas oleh Sehun. Sehun terkikik dan mengambil sebuah kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya. "ini..." Sehun menyodorkan bekal makanan yang di buat sang ibu kepada Jongin

Jongin melirik bekal makanan Sehun, telur gulung. Merasa Jongin tidak akan memakan makanan miskin darinya, Sehun hendak mengambil kembali kotak makanannya, namun tangannya segera di cegah oleh Jongin. "waeyo? Bukankah ini untukku..." tanyanya

"aku pikir kau tidak mau memakan makanan seperti ini..." jawab Sehun acuh

Jongin yang memang sudah sangat lapar merebut sumpit makanan Sehun dan mulai mengambil telur gulung yang kelihatannya cukup enak itu.

1 suap

2 suap

3 suap

4 suap

Jongin sepertinya benar-benar kelaparan, ia menyuapi mulutnya dengan telur gulung sampai penuh. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Jongin yang cukup kekanak-kanakan. Merasa tidak enak, Jongin melirik Sehun yang kembali melamun memandangi langit yang sebentar lagi akan terang dan cerah kembali. Jongin lagi-lagi tercenang melihat Sehun, walau di balut kacamata besar dan penampilan culun, Jongin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini benar-benar indah.

"AAAAAA..."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin tepat saat itu sebuah telur gulung menyapa bibirnya, "buka mulutmu.." perintah Jongin, mau tak mau Sehun pun membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah telur gulung itu dengan pelan. Jongin tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sepertinya masih malu-malu padanya.

BUGH

"jangan bersikap dingin padaku, aku tidak menyukainya, aku lebih suka kau yang tersenyum..." ujar Jongin meninju lengan Sehun

"wae?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "karna kau adalah teman pertamaku yang berharga.." entah kenapa jawaban itulah yang justru terlontar dari bibir seorang Kim Jongin.

'teman yang berharga eoh?' batin Sehun

"kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku seperti yang lain? Mereka semua menjauhiku dan menghinaku saat mereka tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya, dan kau tidak perlu kasihan padaku, tida—"

HAP

"berhenti mengoceh Oh Sehun, kadang aku lebih menyukai kau yang pendiam di saat-saat seperti ini, anggap saja aku bukan mereka.." sela Jongin setelah menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan telur gulung.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengunyah telur gulungnya kembali, walau tidak jelas Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana senyum Sehun yang tanpa sadar membuat sudut bibirnya juga ikut tersenyum.

'ada sesuatu yang menarik dari dalam dirimu Oh Sehun, aku tidak tahu apa? yang pasti aku akan mengetahuinya segera' batin Jongin

Seseorang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal, entah apa yang di kesalkannya yang pasti ia sedang kesal melihat Sehun dan Jongin saling bercanda satu sama lain.

.

.

"Lu, anak baru itu lumayan keren.." sahut Baekhyun

"lalu?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramen yang sedang di aduknya

"aku tahu kau tertarik padanya, tadi aku melihatmu bahkan tidak berkedip menatapnya.." goda Baekhyun

"ahahhahahah.." Luhan tertawa hambar lalu sejenak kemudian ia merubah wajahnya kembali serius, "lalu?" tanyanya lagi

"aishhhh..." Baekhyun yang sedikit kesal hendak memukul kepala Luhan dengan sendok yang di pegangnnya tapi ia urungkan medengan suara deritan kursi di depannya.

"hari ini kalian bertengkar apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol

"soal anak baru.." sahut Baekhyun santai

"memangnya kenapa dengan anak baru itu...?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"kau mau tahu saja.." cibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mendelik.

"tapi kenapa dia harus duduk dengan Sehun sih? Pasti Sehun akan menggodanya da—upss" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya mendapat dua deathglare dari Luhan dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu yang penting, kalau ada seorang lagi di antara mereka, namja yang sangat sensitif dengan nama Sehun, buktinya namja itu langsung berdiri dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

PLETAKK

"kau bodoh atau apa sih?" cibir Luhan kesal setelah memberikan tipukan manis di kepala Baekhyun

"mianhae, habisnya aku sangat kesal dengan namja murahan itu, namja yang sudah sangat kupercayai mengkhianati kita dengan alasan yang sangat murahan, cih.. aku benar-benar tidak sudi berdekatan lagi dengannya.." suara Baekhyun meninggi di akhir kalimat kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kantin dengan mood yang hancur.

Luhan dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, kemudian menghela nafas bersamaan. "biarkan mereka.." ucap Luhan datar melahap kembali ramennya, Chanyeol menatap Luhan kemudian menatap punggung Baekhyun dan juga Kris yang mulai menghilang di tikungan. Matanya menyiratkan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

"Sehun-ah kajja pulang.." ajak Jongin saat mereka akan pulang dan tinggal berdua di dalam kelas. "pulanglah duluan, aku ingin ketoilet sebentar..." tolak Sehun, "aku tunggu di parkiran ne.." Jongin berteriak seakan tidak perduli penolakan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dan bergegas ke toilet, dengan tergesah Sehun membuka pintu toilet dan berlari ke westafel.

"uhuk..uhuk...uhukk..uhukkk..."

Sehun menatap nanar air keran jernih menjadi berwarna merah karna darah yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya,

'hahhhh lagi-lagi darah...' batinnya miris

"sekarang siapa lagi yang akan menjadi targetmu namja murahan?"

DEG

Sehun sangat mengenal suara itu, yah suara itu masih sangat tererkam jelas di dalam pikirannya tepatnya pemilik suara britone itu. Sehun mencuci mukanya sebagai pengalihan berharap agar pemilik suara britone itu tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Sehun berbalik hendak pergi, "kali ini berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya mencegah lengan Sehun

Memilih diam, Sehun mencoba melepaskan lengannya. Bukannya tidak ingin menjawab, hanya saja sekarang hatinya sedang berteriak sakit karna ucapan namja yang menahan lengannya itu.

"lepaskan Kris _hyung_..." akhirnya Sehun bersuara menyebutkan nama yang menahan lengannya, "itu sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganmu..." dan dengan balasan ucapan dingin itu, Sehun meninggalkan namja yang bernama Kris itu dengan perasaan sakit.

Dalam hati Sehun terus menyumpah terhadap mulutnya, dan mengucapkan maaf yang tidak akan pernah di katakan oleh mulutnya, bukan tidak akan? Hanya belum saatnya. Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "SHIT! Oh Sehun sialan.." umpatnya dalam hati

Sehun berlari keluar sekolah menghiraukan panggilan Jongin. Hatinya sekarang sedang sakit dan butuh di obati, dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Jongin yang sedikit kesal mengikuti Sehun yang cukup kencang berlari. Sampai Sehun berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi, Jongin terus mengikuti langkah Sehun yang berjalan lebih masuk kedalam taman, sampai langkah Jongin berhanti di sebuah tanah lapang, bisa di bilang bukit karna ia bisa melihat keindahan kota, bahkan sungai Han dari sana. Matanya kemudian menelusuri sekitar, ia melihat Sehun yang sedang tidur di atas rumput sambil memandangi pemandangan yang ada di di sampingnya.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya tempat seindah ini.." ucap Jongin ikut menidurkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun, hingga hanya kepala mereka yang saling berdekatan. Jongin memandangi wajah Sehun dari samping. Cukup lama ia memandangi Sehun sampai Sehun menoleh padanya dan kini, Jongin bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas mata Sehun yang sangat indah itu. mereka berdua terdiam, saling memandangi wajah satu sama lain,

"Sehun..."

"..."

"apa pernah ada yang mengatakan padamu kalau kau itu sangat indah..?"

TBC

**Dhan Mi back dengan New Story, abisnya ini ide udah nampung banget di kepala. Padahal Dhan Mi punya banyak banget hutan FF, wkwkkwkwk. Yang tunggu "My Sick Love" ekhemmm sabar ne, Dhan Mi lagi kehilangan mood buat lanjutin tuh FF, abisnya reviewnya makin berkurang jadi Dhan Mi pikir, Dhan Mi harus mikir matang-matang lanjutin tuh FF supaya terkesan menarik.**

**Okk cukup cuap-cuapnya, REVIEW Jusseyoooo... ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

SARANGHAE VER 2

Cast : KrisHun, Kaihun, KrisLu, Kailu, ChanBaek, ChanHun

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, Boys Love

.

.

Warning !

YAOI Loh.. hihihhihi

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Oh Dhan Mi Present !

.

.

Capter 2

.

.

"Sehun..."

"..."

"apa pernah ada yang mengatakan padamu kalau kau itu sangat indah..?"

Sehun tersenyum, "pernah.." jawabnya

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "nugu? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi

Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap ke langit sambil menutup matanya, "kau..." jawabnya singkat. Kai tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa. "kau tahu Sehun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu lucu.." ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia masih setia menutup matanya dan enggan membalas Jongin. Sedang Jongin yang sudah lelah tertawa berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya, "ja, kita pulang sudah sore.." ajakanya.

Namun Sehun sama sekali belum bergeming. Ia masih diam menutup matanya di balik kacamatanya seperti orang yang tertidur pulas. "aku tahu kau tidak tidur Sehun, bangunlah.." ujar Jongin mulai kesal

"pulanglah Kai, aku masih ingin di sini.." jawab Sehun

"aishhhh..." Jongin belum mau menyerah, ia segera menarik lengan Sehun namun Sehun sama sekali belum bergerak di tempatnya.

BRUKKKK

Jongin terjatuh di atas tubuh Sehun dan akhirnya berguling sampai di dasar bukit dengan posisi Sehun berada di atas tubuh Jongin. Tangan Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar indah di punggung Sehun. Kacamata Sehun pun sudah hilang entah kemana menyisahkan wajah Sehun yang polos tanpa polesan kata culun.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG...

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Sehun pun yang masih terkejut hanya terdiam di atas tubuh Jongin mengangumi wajah tampan Jongin yang berada tepat di bawah wajahnya. Beberapa detik mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sehun tersadar dan bangun dari tubuh Jongin.

"ahh mian, sampai jumpa di sekolah Kai.." dan setelah mengucapkannya, Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Namun setelah kepergian Sehun, namja itupun akhirnya tersadar dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya, "kau memang indah Sehun.." gumamnya sambil bersiul-siul.

.

.

"aku pulang..." teriak Sehun

Sehun terdiam satelah melepas sepatunya, "eomma eodiga..?" teriak Sehun lagi, rasa khawatir sudah menyelimutinya saat tak mendengar suara sang ibu menyambutnya. "EOMMA..." sekarang Sehun mulai panik

Sehun berlarian di dalam rumahnya yang minimalis mencari keberadaan ibunya, namun ia tidak mendapati sosok itu sama sekali. "EOMMA..."

CEKLEKK

"eoh Se—"

GREPP

"eomma darimana saja eoh?" tanya Sehun panik memeluk seorang yeoja parubaya yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah.

"eomma dari rumah sakit Sehun..." jawab Nyonya Oh lembut

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "eomma sakit apa?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa seluruh tubuh sang eomma.

Nyonya Oh terkikik dan mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya, "ini..." Nyonya Oh menunjukkan sebuah botol obat di depan wajah Sehun. "eomma hanya menebus obatmu chagi..." jawab Nyonya Oh meletakkan obat yang di bawanya ke tangan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"tapi eomma, obatku be—"

"jangan berbohong Sehun, eomma tahu obatmu sudah habis. Cepat ganti bajumu dan turunlah untuk makan..." potong Nyonya Oh segera sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, padahal ia hanya ingin eommanya tahu kalau sebenarnya obatnya masih ada dan sakit yang selalu menyerangnnya masih bisa ia tahan tanpa obat itu, bukannya Sehun tidak mau sembuh. Hanya saja, harga obat itu cukup mahal untuk kehidupannya dan ibunya sekarang yang hanya seorang pemilik toko bunga.

"gomawo eomma.." lirih Sehun mengambil tasnya yang ia buang sembarang di lantai saat mencari ibunya menuju kamarnya.

Nyonya Oh mengentikan gerakan tangannya menata makanan di atas meja makan. _"eomma hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkan eomma Sehun, hanya itu.."_ batin Nyonya Oh sedih.

.

.

.

TiT.. TiT..TiT...

Sehun membiarkan alarm ponselnya terus berdering tanpa berniat mematikannya, seharunya ia meminum obatnya karna alarm ponselnya sudah memperingatinya namun yang ia lakukan hanya diam memandangi botol obat di depannya tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Ia biarkan saja rasa sakit itu menyerang dadanya karna tak meminum obat penawarnya, ia menangis bukan karna ia sedih namun ia menangis karna sakitnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan, rasanya benar-benar sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum.

Uhuk... uhukkk... uhukkkkk

Sudah hal biasa baginya harus terbatuk darah seakan itu adalah sebuah rutinitas yang harus di lakukannya setiap hari, namun hari ini ia menangis melihat sebercak darah di tangannya. Menangisi betapa takdir mempermainkan hidupnya yang bisa di bilang mungkin singkat, menangisi bahwa suatu hari ia akan membuat orang lain menangis karnanya, menangisi nasib yang begitu mengujinya dengan kata sabar dan berusaha.

"Sehun-sshi?" Sehun mendongak kaget mendapati seorang yang memanggilnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menyembunyikan tangannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"ne..?" tanya Sehun

"kau di panggil Seo saem ke ruang guru..." jawabnya datar, Sehun mengangguk dan menyimpan obatnya kedalam saku celananya menggunakan tangan kiri, "gomawo..." meski Sehun tahu kata terima kasih itu tidak akan pernah berarti apa-apa namun ia hanya ingin mengucapkannya bahwa ia masih punya tata krama.

Sehun berlari keluar dan berlari menuju toilet dekat ruang guru. Ia lupa, hari ini ia belum mengambil buku tugas dari ruang guru dan membagikannya di kelas.

.

.

.

"Sehun..."

"..."

"Sehun..."

"..."

"Oh Sehun..."

"..."

"yak albino..."

"ada apa Kai?" tanya Sehun kesal

"yakk, kau jangan membentakku, aku hanya memanggilmu saja tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku.." protes Jongin

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun sabar

"temani aku kekantin..." jawab Kai santai

"shireo, pergi saja sana..." tolak Sehun kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja

"ayolah, aku benar-benar lapar. Hanya kau yang aku kenal di sini Sehun.." bujuk Jongin

"..."

"aishhhhh..." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"ayolah Sehunnie..." Jongin benar-benar belum mau menyerah mengajak Sehun, sebenarnya ia bisa saja sendiri tapi ia benar-benar ingin membuat Sehun itu merasa tidak sendiri dan kehadirannya di akui di sekolah ini.

"SEHUN, kau yang memaksa..." Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh Sehun,

"yakk. Yakkk.. Kim Jongin turunkan aku..." protes Sehun memukul-mukul punggung Jongin. Namun Jongin hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan santai sambil terus membawa Sehun di dalam gendongannya, _"ringan sekali"_ batinnya

Jongin menurunkan Sehun di kantin membuat semua orang menatapnya risih. Wajah Sehun

memerah menahan amarah,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JONGIN-SSHI?" teriak Sehun menghiraukan tatapan risih yang di tujukan padanya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahunya, sedang Sehun hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Jongin, dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan kantin, namun sepertinya hal yang salah ia berbalik karna ia harus menabrak seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia tabrak.

BRUKKK

PRANG

Semua mata kini memandang Sehun dan orang yang ia tabrak. "mian..." Sehun berjongkok memungut pecahan gelas yang hancur di lantai.

GREPP

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya Sehun-sshi..." ucap orang itu menarik tangan Sehun yang jarinya berdarah untuk berdiri,

"tapi—"

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya orang itu sudah berlalu dari depannya. Jongin yang baru sadar keterkejutannya segera menghampiri Sehun,

"gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin khawatir meraih lengan Sehun. Namun tangan Jongin langsung di tepisnya dengan kasar, dan Sehun segera meninggalkan kantin. Semua murid yang ada di kantin berbisik-bisik seperti merencanakan sesuatu, Jongin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Ia segera mengambil pesanannya dan meninggalkan kantin menyusul Sehun.

"kau tidak apa-apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Luhan duduk di depan Baekhyun, ternyata orang yang di tabrakan Sehun itu adalah Luhan, sahabat lamanya.

Luhan menatap malas Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan, memangnya dia kenapa? Yang terluka di sini bukan Luhan melainkan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak sengaja menabraknya dan jari tangan Sehun yang terluka karna berusaha membereskan pecahan kaca. "aku tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, jangan berlebihan.." jawab Luhan malas

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap pecahan kaca yang di pecahkan Sehun tadi, ada sedikit tersirat rasa khawatir dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam melihat pecahan kaca itu ternodai dengan sedikit darah, namun perasaan itu ia segera kubur dalam-dalam sebelum ia kembali terperangkap dalam jurang pengkhianatan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sedang Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya sedari tadi sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kejadian kecil itu.

.

.

.

Sehun mencuci darah yang terus mengalir dari jarinya yang tergores pecahan kaca, ia meringis ketika lukanya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya air keran. Merasa darahnya sudah tidak keluar, Sehun segera keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari kantin segera duduk di bangkunya dekat dengan Sehun. Ia menghela nafas sedikit menyesal dengan kejadian di kantin, "Sehun..."

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam mendengar suara Jongin, "ada apa lagi Jo—"

GREPP

Tanpa menunggu lanjutan jawaban Sehun yang pasti hanya akan membuatnya kesal, ia segera meraih tangan Sehun yang jarinya terluka. Dengan telaten Jongin menempelkan plaster obat yang di ambilnya saat melewati ruang kesehatan sekolah di jari Sehun yang terluka.

Sehun terdiam membiarkan Jongin mengobati tangannya, "aku minta maaf..." Jongin bukanlah orang mudah mengatakan maaf namun untuk sahabat barunya ia akan mengucapkannya bahkan beribu kali asal sahabatnya itu mau memaafkannya.

Sehun menarik tangannya dan berdehem, "tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sehun tersenyum tipis namun masih bisa di lihat oleh Jongin.

"kau cantik Sehun, kalau tersenyum..." ujar Jongin tanpa sadar

"aku namja bukan yeoja kau puji cantik..." jawab Sehun tidak terima

Jongin tertawa, "memangnya hanya yeoja yang boleh cantik eoh?" tanya Jongin balik

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "mungkin..."

"hahhahahahha sudah.. sudah.. ja makanlah..." Jongin menyodorkan sebungkus roti yang di belinya dari kantin dan sebotol air minum.

"kau saja, bukankah kau lapar?" tanya Sehun menatap roti yang di sodorkan Jongin,

Jongin mengangguk dan membuka bungkusan roti itu, ia menyodorkannya di depan mulut Sehun yang belum mau membuka mulutnya, "makanlah atau aku suapi..." ujar Jongin seperti memerintah

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau mendengar perkataan Jongin, namun bukan Jongin namanya kalau cepat menyerah. Dengan akal liciknya ia menggelitik Sehun membuat sang empunya membuka mulut dan Jongin dengan segera memasukkan roti itu kedalam mulutnya.

Jongin tersenyum menang mendapat pelototan dari Sehun. "makanlah, lihatlah tubuhmu itu bahkan sangat kurus untuk ukuran namja..." ejek Jongin ikut membuka sebungkus roti yang di belinya.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan memakan rotinya dengan perlahan.

BRUKKK

Sehun dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan kasar, jika ekspresi Jongin tergolong biasa namun lain halnya dengan ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat kaget dan terkesan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menoleh ke samping.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan tertatih sambil sesekali bersandar di tembok koridor sekolah. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan tidak mampu ia tahan, "_ku mohon jangan sekarang" _harapannya dalam hati

Namja milk skin itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kekanan, namun ia merasa aneh dengan suasana yang sepi. Sekolah baru saja bubar sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi tak ada satupun murid yang ia dapati di koridor sekolah ataupun di lapangan sekolah yang biasanya di pakai untuk latihan basket.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya ia berikir tentang teman-teman yang tidak pernah menganggapnya lagi itu, ia hanya berharap sampai di rumahnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak untuk menghilangkan pusingnya. Namun baru saja ia bisa berdiri tegak sebuah benda mendarat di kepalanya, Sehun meraba kepalanya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah tomat busuk. Ia memperjelas penglihatannya yang mengabur melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah tidak sepi lagi melainkan ratusan siswa mengelilinginya dengan berbagai peralatan untuk melemparinya.

"_oh Tuhan kenapa harus sekarang..." raungnya frustasi_

BUGH.. BUGH.. BUGHH.. BUGHH... BUGHHH..

Sehun hanya bisa menunduk sambil mencoba tetap menjaga kesadarannya, walau ia akan sedikit meringis jika yang terlempar di tubuh dan kepalanya itu adalah sebuah telur dan tomat yang tidak lembek.

"_dasar namja tidak tahu diri.."_

"_berani sekali kau berurusan dengan Luhan-sshi.."_

"_dasar namja murahan.."_

Umpatan-umpatan itu memang bukan yang pertama kalinya di dengar oleh Sehun, namun umpatan-umpatan itu tetap menyakitkan buatnya dan sakitnya pun masih sama, salah jika orang mengatakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan hinaan. Sebiasa apapun itu pasti akan ada sakitnya, seperti itulah yang di rasakan namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu, ia bahkan tidak salah apa-apa hanya tidak sengaja menabrak Luhan dan memecahkan gelas jusnya namun ia harus mendapat semua perlakuan yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya.

BUGH..

Sehun meringis saat sebuah batu kecil mengenai wajahnya, ia menyentuhnya dengan pelan namun sakitnya seperti sudah terkena sebuah pukulan. Karna Sehun sama sekali tidak fokus terhadap jalanan yang di depannya, Sehun pun terjatuh dengan mencium ubin pasekolah terkena jebakan oleh salah satu temannya.

Oh Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup. Teringat kembali penyemangatnya, ia mencoba bangkit menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian lututnya yang terluka, dengan langkah terseok Sehun berjalan pelan menuju pagar. Namun sepertinya teman-temannya itu belum mau menyerah, sebuah bola basket siap menumbahkan tubuhnya jika saja tidak ada yang menolongnya.

"OH SEHUN AWASSSS.."

.

.

.

"ne saem, saya akan menyelsaikannya besok..." Jongin membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru. Seharusnya ia sudah pulang dua puluh menit yang lalu, namun karna ada masalah administrasi kepindahannya, ia harus menyelesaikkannya. Padahal ia sudah merencanakan akan pulang bersama Sehun.

Jongin memasang earphonennya yang sedari tadi tergantung di lehernya, sesekali bibirnya bergumam mendendangkan potongan lagu yang di hafalnya. Sesekali tubuhnya juga ikut menari seiring dengan musik yang di dengarnya.

Jongin memang bukan orang yang suka memamerkan diri, makanya dia berani melakukan itu semua karna keadaan koridor yang sudah sepi. Namun langkah terhenti melihat segerombolan siswa yang sedang berdiri seperti sedang menonton konser, ia sebenarnya buka orang yang mudah penasaran, namun ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik hingga ia sekarang mencoba menerobos kerumunan siswa itu.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, Jongin sudah membeku di tempatnya melihat seseorang yang begitu di kenalnya sedang mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tubuh yang sudah di penuhi bercak tomat busuk dan telur busuk. Oh Sehun,

Sekali lagi ia ingin bertanya tentang siapa pelaku yang sudah membuat Oh Sehun seperti itu namun semua sudah terjawab dengan tawa puas dari siswa-siswa itu melihat penderitaan seorang Oh Sehun, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia marah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak marah melihat teman yang begitu berharga untukmu sedang tidak berdaya dan di perlakukan seperti binatang yang menjijikkan,

Jongin berlari ke arah Sehun ketika melihat seseorang akan melempar namja itu dengan bola basket, sudah cukup ia melihat penderitaan Sehun hari ini, ia tidak mau lagi menambahnya dengan melihat namja itu pingsan di tempatnya.

"OH SEHUN AWASSSS..."

.

.

.

BUGHH...

Sehun membeku di tempatnya mendapat sebuah pelukan erat di tubuhnya, ah tepatnya sebuah perlindungan agar ia tidak terkena bola basket. Andai saja bola itu mengenainya mungkin ia benar akan pingsan di tempat.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Jongin khawatir

Sehun mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Jongin. Jongin pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam semua siswa yang masih tercengang di tempatnya. "lakukan sekali lagi, maka bersiaplah menerima surat panggilan untuk orang tua kalian..." ancam Jongin membuat semua siswa membubarkan diri.

Sekali lagi Jongin bertanya keadaan Sehun, namun hanya sebuah angguka lemah yang di dapatnya. "kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin lagi

"gwaenchana.." lirih Sehun menatap nanar ubin parkiran, lebih tepatnya botol obat yang sudah tidak memiliki isi karna isinya sudah berhamburan di ubin parkiran itu.

"gomawo..." lirh Sehun lagi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang juga ikut menatap butiran-butiran obat yang berserakan di halaman parkiran itu.

"hey... tunggu aku.." teriak Jongin melihat Sehun sudah keluar dari gerbang dan berjalan ke arah perhentian bus.

"kau naik mobilku saja.." cegah Jongin

Sehun tersenyum kali ini ia tidak menyembunyikannya lagi di hadapan Jongin, ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya itu. orang yang sudah menganggapnya berharga, "lain kali saja..." tolaknya halus

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa tertegun karna melihat senyum Sehun yang begitu hangat padanya, senyum tulus yang benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengumpat karna ia membiarkan Sehun hilang dari pandangannya.

Di tempat kejadian tadi, seseorang mengumpulkan kembali butir obat itu dan memasukkan kembali kedalam botolnya, "haaahh, kapan semua ini akan berakhir..." gumamnya menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"umma Sehun pulang.."

"Se—"

BRUKKKK

"ommmona, apa yang terjadi Sehun..." Nyonya Oh tidak memperdulikan lagi potnya yang pecah karna ia jatuhkan melihat kondisi anaknya yang sangat mengenaskan untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja menimba ilmu.

"gwaenchana umma, Sehun ingin membersihkan diri dulu..." jawab Sehun tersenyum,

Air mata Nyonya Oh menetes melihat keadaan Sehun, ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat anaknya itu pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu,

"Sehun berhentilah sekolah di sana.. umma mohon.."

Mendengar permohonan sang ibu, Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik. "hanya sebentar lagi bu, semuanya akan berakhir. Sehun janji setelah Sehun lulus, Sehun tidak akan menemuinya lagi dan menuruti semua permintaan umma, aku mohon umma. Hanya dengan bersekolah di sana aku bisa melihatnya walau takdir memang tidak akan pernah mempersatukan kami.." jelas Sehun sedih, air matanya juga sudah menetes sedari tadi melihat air mata ibunya.

"Sehun..."

"aku janji umma.."

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas, "ya sudah cepat mandi dan turunlah untuk makan ne.." akhirnya Nyonya Oh menyerah dan memilih membereskan pecahan pot bunga yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Sehun bukannya tidak tahu, ia bahkan sangat tahu kalau ibunya itu pasti sedang menangis karna keputusannya, tapi sungguh Sehun hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia bisa lakukan ketika di harus menjadi seorang pasien di ranjang pesakitan. Mengingat penyakitnya itu, membuatnya kembali teringat pada obat yang tidak akan bisa ia minum untuk sebulan kedepan, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya jika sehari saja ia tidak meminum obat itu. semoga saja tuhan mau berbuat hati menyehatkan tubuhnya untuk sebulan kedepan.

"_tapi saya sedang tidak bisa mengantarnya Nyonya, anak saya sedang sakit..."_

"_..."_

"_baiklah, tapi Nyonya harus menunggu ne..."_

PIP

"ada apa umma?" tanya Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya

"Nyonya Im ingin segera di kirimkan bunga karna ada tamu dan juga seseorang lagi yang meminta di kirimkan bunga, tapi umma lagi sibuk..." jawab Nyonya Oh menaruh mangkuk di depan Sehun

"ya sudah biar Sehun saja yang mengantarnya.." usul Sehun

"anio, kau istirahat saja. Lihatlah bahkan kau belum mengobati luka di wajahmu.." tolak Nyonya Oh langsung

"ayolah umma, Sehun bukan yeoja. Lagian ini Cuma luka biasa, dan lagian hanya dua paket kan, biar Sehun yang antar ne umma..."

Nyonya Oh menghela nafas, "baiklah, tapi segera hubungi umma jika terjadi sesuatu ne..." anaknya itu memang keras kepala seperti almarhum ayahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menggayuh sepedanya kejalan raya yang cukup sepi karna jarang di lalui kendaraan. Ia sudah mengantarkan bunga untuk Nyonya Im, langganan ummanya itu dan sekarang tempat kedua yang Sehun sudah sangat hafal siapa yang meminta karangan bunga itu.

Sehun berhenti di sebuah halte yang sudah tidak terpakai, bahkan bekas halte itu hanya menyisahkan bangku besinya saja, atapnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Sehun menghela nafas menatap bunga yang di pegangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah sebuah mobil Audi hitam dan berhenti di depan Sehun. Pengendara mobil itu segera keluar dan tersenyum melihat Sehun,

"menunggu lama princess..." sapanya hangat

Sehun mngerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat orang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"kau sangat terlambat _hyung _..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

SARANGHAE VER 2

Cast : KrisHun, Kaihun, KrisLu, Kailu, ChanBaek, ChanHun

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, Boys Love

.

.

Warning !

YAOI Loh.. hihihhihi

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Oh Dhan Mi Present !

.

.

Capter 3

.

.

Suara gelak tawa terus menggema di salah sudut kantin itu, lelucon yang selalu di lontarkan oleh namja manis bermata sipit dan juga namja jakung di sebelahnya selalu sukses membuat dua namja di sampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Banyak siswa yang meliriknya iri, karna persahabatan mereka yang begitu erat padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu.

"_hyung _sudah, perutku sudah sakit.." keluh seorang namja milk skin masih tetap memegangi perutnya,

"ya sudah jangan tertawa.." sahut seorang namja tampan di sampingnya, namja milk skin itu mendelik ke arahnya, "kau itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan.." ejeknya.

"kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan bagaimana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun adalah kekasih dari seorang Wu Yi Fan, Kris.." ucapnya menyeringai terhadap namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"hanya kebetulan.." jawab Sehun asal

"kebetulan yang menjadi takdir.."

"suda-sudah jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depan kami, kalian ini sama sekali tidak tahu tempat..." sahut namja cantik yang duduk di depan Sehun dan Kris.

"_hyung _, aku sama sekali tidak bermesraan dengannya..." protes Sehun tidak terima

"yah, yah.. tapi kekasihmu itu yang mengumbarnya.." sahut namja manis bermata sipit di sampinya lagi.

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "makanya cari kekasih Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan... ah dan Park Chanyeol.." ucapnya melirik namja jakung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"aku mau fokus belajar.." celetuk Chanyeol,

"MWO? Fokus belajar, nilai bahasa koreamu saja Cuma enam, bagaimana caramu fokus belajar selama ini?" ejek Baekhyun langsung mendapat pentilan manis di dahinya.

"lebih baik daripada lima.." sahut Luhan, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ke tiga sahabatnya itu. Harapannya hanya satu, semoga ia bisa bersama dengan ke tiga sahabatnya itu juga kekasihnya yang sangat jauh berbeda darinya, awalnya Sehun menghindar dari mereka berempat namun ke empat namja itu selalu saja punya cara mengganggu hidup Sehun dan akhirnya mereka berlima menjadi sekelompok sahabat, dan Kris sebagai kekasihnya yang memang possesiv.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan, hari ini Sehun pulang ke rumahnya mendapati sang umma sedang berlutut di depan empat yeoja parubaya, ummanya itu menangis dan terus meminta maaf. "apa yang kalian lakukan pada ummaku?" teriak Sehun

"oh jadi ini anak murahan yang berani-berani mendekati anak-anak kita, aku heran kenapa Kris yang tampan mau saja tertarik dengan namja murahan seperti dia.." Sehun tertunduk, sekarang ia tahu siapa ke empat yeoja parubaya di depannya ini.

"dasar tidak tahu diri, anak ibu sama saja, sama-sama murahan.." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia hendak membalas ke empat yeoja itu di depannya tapi sang ibu menahannya.

"jaga cara bicara anda Nyonya, saya yakin kalian wanita-wanita terhormat tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu.." jawab Sehun dingin,

"dia menantang kita..."

PLAKKKK

"jauhi anakku Kris atau kau dan ibumu akan sengsara.." desis Nyonya Wu

"say—"

PUKKK

"ambil uang itu atau kau akan melihat ummamu dengan raga yang sudah tidak ada nyawanya.." ucap Nyonya Wu setelah melemparkan setumpuk uang di wajah Sehun, kemudian ke empat yeoja itu meninggalkan rumah Sehun dengan angkuh.

"Sehun.." panggil Nyonya Oh lirih,

"ne umma gwaenchana..?" tanya Sehun khawatir

Nyonya Oh mengusap sudut bibir Sehun yang terluka, "tidak usah dengarkan mereka, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan juga Kris adalah temanmu Sehun, umma tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya sambil berurai air mata.

Sehun menggeleng, "tapi bagaimana dengan ancaman mereka umma,?" tanyanya lirih

"gwaenchana.." ucap Nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum. Sehun mencoba percaya terhadap ummanya dan tetap menjalani hari bersama Kris, juga ke tiga sahabatnya. Walau Kris dan Baekhyun sering bertanya tentang dirinya, Sehun hanya menjawab kalau ia hanya kelelahan karna banyak tugas. Tapi hari ini, ia melihat ummanya terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang terhungung ke bagian tubuhnya.

"dia harus di operasi atau dia tidak akan bertahan.." ucap sang dokter membuat Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk mengalir. Dia tidak boleh egois, tanpa Sehun pasti Kris dan ke empat sahabatnya itu tidak apa-apa, tapi Sehun belum sanggup dan tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa ummanya. Dengan berat hati Sehun menemui Nyonya Wu dan setuju dengan semua rencana yang akan di lakukan oleh ibu kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"ada apa ingin menemuiku eoh?" tanya Kris

Sehun tersenyum hangat, walau dalam hati ia sedang tersenyum miris. "kita akhiri saja hubungan ini.." Sehun bersumpah itu adalah kata-kata terpahit yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"jangan bercanda Sehun, aku sedang lelah dan tidak punya mood bercanda denganmu.." ucap Kris datar,

Sehun menggeleng, "seberapa pun aku berfikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja karna perbedaan kita, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi cinta tidak akan pernah merubah perbedaan di antara kita, lupakan aku dan carilah seorang namja ataupun yeoja yang lebih dariku dan tentunya sama dengan dirimu.." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak meninggalkan Kris,

"aku tidak mau.." tukas Kris dingin

"Kris—"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU OH SEHUN, BUKANKAH SUDAH KU KATAKAN KALAU KAU HANYA MILIKKU, LUPAKAN BAHWA AKU SEORANG WU YIFAN, AKU HANYA INGIN BERSAMAMU.." bentak Kris menahan tangan Sehun,

"tidak Kris, aku sudah bertemu dengan namja yang lebih baik darimu..." Sehun melirik seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, tentu saja namja itu adalah namja sewaan dari ibu Kris. Pegangan tangan Kris melemas mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sehun. Apa semua ini rekayasa? Segitu inginnyakah Sehun berpisah dengannya sampai ia mencari namja lain menjadi kekasihnya, apalagi namja itu tahu kalau Kris sangat membenci yang namanya Pengkhianatan.

"chagi, ada apa memanggilku eoh?" tanya seorang namja itu menarik Sehun,

"anio, kajja kita pergi.."

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, ia meraih pundak kekasih Sehun dan memberinya bogem mentah. "kalian benar-benar menjijikkan, aku menyesal sudah mengenalmu namja murahan.." desis Kris tajam, tak tahukah Kris kalau ia sudah menggoreskan luka yang dalam di hati Sehun karna perkataannya.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun bergetar terhadap namja di depannya, namja itu tersenyum sinis. "aku sudah memisahkanmu dengan kekasihmu dan kau masih bertanya kedaanku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan Kris, kau hanya perantara. Jadi, maafkan dia yang sudah memukulmu karnaku.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian membantu namja itu berdiri. Sebelum Sehun benar-benar pergi, ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat namja itu tercengang, "gamsa hamnida, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu.."

"andai saja aku benar-benar kekasihmu, aku ku pastikan kau tidak pernah lepas dariku Oh Sehun-sshi.." gumamnya.

.

.

BUGHHH...

"Baekhyun sudah..." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang yang hendak memukul Sehun lagi,

"kau benar-benar namja murahan, kalau kau ingin uang kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi temanku, karna aku sama sekali tidak butuh sahabat sapertimu.." Sehun hanya bisa diam membeku di tempatnya.

"kau tahu, aku sudah mempercayaimu seperti adikku sendiri dan sekarang kau mengkhianatiku, mengkhianati kami semua juga mengkhianati Kris, kekasihmu sendiri.." teriak Baekhyun semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Baekhyun sudah.." kali ini Chanyeol yang mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendecih, ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan amarah. "aku kecewa padamu, sangat kecewa.." ujar Luhan sedih dan juga meninggalkan Sehun.

Chanyeol juga mengikuti Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang sendiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. semua siswa yang menyaksikan itu berbisik-bisik dan mulai melempari Sehun dengan apa saja yang ada di tangan mereka.

Sehun pulang dengan banyak luka lebam membuat sang ibu memekik kaget, "ommona Sehun ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir

"gwaenchana, tadi berkelahi dengan preman-preman di sekolah.." jawab Sehun bohong. Nyonya Oh menggeleng, "ya sudah bersihkan dirimu dan makan.." Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya, "umma sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun

Nyonya Oh mengangguk, "umma wanita yang kuat kok,.." ucapnya membuat Sehun tersenyum tulus dan hangat, senyum pertamanya setelah ia berpisah dengan Kris dan ke tiga sahabatnya. "arasso..."

Dan sejak saat itu Sehun mulai menutup diri, walau setiap hari ia harus mendapat perlakuan yang tidak baik dari sahabat-sahabatnya namun Sehun tetap mau bertahan sampai semua temannya bosan mengerjainya. Tapi seakan takdir masih mau mencoba batas keteguhan Sehun, ia harus menerima kabar buruk tentang kesehatannya, Kanker Hati. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil memeluk ibunya yang menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mengetahui penyakit Sehun. Namun, tidak semua kebaikan menjauh dari Sehun, hari itu Chanyeol datang menemuinya dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang di dengarnya dari ummanya saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar ummanya dan para temannya berbicara. Walau awalnya Sehun mengelak, akhirnya Sehun menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya sahabat Sehun dalam diam.

.

.

"menunggu lama princess.." sapa Chanyeol hangat

"kau terlambat _hyung _.." jawab Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Sehun sebelum ia duduk di samping Sehun.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "hey kau tidak ingin memberikan bunga itu dulu pada pelangganmu.." ujarnya sedikit kesal

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "ini.." ucapnya memberikan serangkai bunga itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima bunga itu, "dan ini bayaranmu.." Chanyeol memberikan sebotol obat yang Sehun sangat hafal.

"tenang saja, ini yang baru, aku sering lupa nama obatmu jadi aku membawa yang tertumpah itu ke dokter dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.." ujarnya menebak raut wajah Sehun.

"kenapa _hyung _melakukan ini?" tanya masih menatap botol obat di tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya, ia menarik tangan Sehun dan menaruh obat itu di telapak tangan Sehun.

"tanpa _hyung _katakan kurasa kau sudah tahu Sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan memasukkan obat itu kedalam kantung jaketnya. Sehun menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu, "berapa lama lagi Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu, namun masih bisa dimengerti jelas oleh Sehun.

"3 bulan, lama bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"MWOYA? 3 bulan ? kau bilang lama? dan kau akan membiarkan mereka tetap salah paham tentangmu.."

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecut, "bahkan jika aku mati pun mereka tidak perlu tahu, biarkan mereka merasa aku memang sudah tidak pantas bersama mereka.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau tahu, mereka hanya akan menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri jika mereka tahu nanti Sehun..."

Sehun menggeleng, "aku yakin tidak apa-apa, _hyung _sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka sampai saatnya nanti.." Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan pemikiran Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bisa di mengertinya.

"baiklah kita ganti topic saja, sepertinya namja yang bernama Kai itu sedang tertarik padamu Sehun?" tebak Chanyeol

Sehun terkikik, "mungkin…" ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya

PLETAKK

"awas saja kau kalau berani berpaling dari Kris, akan ku pastikan namja yang bernama Kai itu babak belur di tanganku.." ancam Chanyeol setelah menjitak kepala Sehun

Sehun mengelus kepalanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "_hyung _mengancamku?"

"tentu saja.."

"kenapa _hyung _peduli sekali sih dengan Kris? Ommo jangan-jangan—PLETAKK.."

"jangan berfikir macam-macam, selamanya kau itu hanya milik Kris dan tidak boleh jadi milik orang lain, dan kau tahu sendiri kan siapa yang ada di hatiku.." potong Chanyeol

Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, "_hyung _menyukai Baekkie _hyung _tapi _hyung_ sama sekali tidak mendekatinya.."

"bukankah _hyung _bilang kau mau focus belajar.." bela Chanyeol

Sehun tertawa mendengar alasan Chanyeol, "kau benar-benar lucu _hyung _…" ujar Sehun di sela-sela tawanya.

"aishh.." Chanyeol hendak memberi Sehun tipukan lagi tapi segera di tahan oleh Sehun, "sekali lagi _hyung _memukulkmu maka aku benar-benar akan bodoh seperti _hyung_…" ejeknya sedikit kesal,

Chanyeol memasang wajah kesalnya, "yah.. yah.. yah _hyung _memang pabbo, puas…"

Sehun tersenyum hangat, ia menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya di depan dada, "berilah kebahagiaan untuk _hyung_ku yang ini, berilah dia selalu senyum yang bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum.." do'anya untuk Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun, "kau tahu Sehun terkadang aku belum percaya, malaikat yang sudah menjagaku selama ini adalah orang yang sudah meredupkan cahaya kehidupan di dalam hidup kami.."

"_hyung _jangan berbicara seperti itu pada umma _hyung _sendiri, semua orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, termasuk menjauhkan aku dari _hyung, _Kris, Luhan _hyung, _dan Baekkie _hyung.._" ujar Sehun

"kau tahu Sehun, kau bagai cahaya kehidupan di antara kami berempat, kau yang mengajari kami cara menghargai orang lain, dan kau yang mengajari kami bahwa semua yang mewah itu belum tentu berharga.."

Sehun menggeleng, "aku hanya benalu di antara kalian yang suatu saat harus pergi.."

"kau tidak marah pada ummaku Sehun?"

"_hyung _sudah menanyakannya padaku beribu kali, aku bukannya tidak marah hanya saja aku tidak tahu caranya marah. Apa dengan menangis semua masalah akan selesai? Apa dengan marah masalah akan selesai? Tidak _hyung_! Orang sepertiku hanya bisa tersenyum menerima takdir karna semuanya pasti akan berlalu walau akan meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam, bekas yang menyakitkan maupun membahagiakan semuanya pasti akan berlalu dengan cepat.."

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kris eoh?"

Sehun tersenyum hangat, "aku merindukannya.."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak datang saja padanya?" sahut Chanyeol, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "ayolah _hyung_, aku tahu _hyung _suka bercanda tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini, apa aku harus datang padanya dan mengatakan _hyung _aku merindukanmu .."

"mungkin.."

"ide yang gila.."

"hahhahahah Ok, Ok lupakan namja tiang listrik itu, bagaimana dengan Kai itu eoh? Aku belum selesai bertanya.."

"ada apa lagi dengannya?" Tanya Sehun

"kau yakin tidak akan berpaling dari Kris kan Sehun?"

"_hyung _trust me, Kris bukan orang yang akan aku lupakan hanya dengan kehadiran seorang Kim Jongin Ok.." ucapnya penuh penekan dan keseriusan.

"_hyung _pegang janjimu itu Sehun.."

"tentu saja.."

"aku harus pergi, terima kasih obatnya _hyung _..." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah sepedanya. "Sehun.." Sehun berhenti melangkah dan membalikan tubuhnya.

GREPP

"kau harus tahu, _hyung _selalu bersamamu.." ucap Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, "ara, kau memang _hyung _terbaik untukku, tentunya setelah Baekki _hyung.._" canda Sehun di akhir kalimat.

"_kau akan melihatnya sangat terluka jika tahu semua ini Sehun..." batin Chanyeol_, melihat kepergian Sehun dengan sepedanya.

.

.

.

"Sehun.. Sehun.. Sehun.."

"hey.. Oh Sehun.."

"ne.." Sehun melirik Kai yang sedari tadi memanggilnya, Kai segera memeriksa dahi Sehun menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"tidak panas.." gumam Kai

"ada apa?" Tanya Sehun datar

"kau aneh sekali, setelah aku bilang kau cantik ketika tersenyum, kau malah terus tersenyum, ada apa eoh?" Tanya Kai heran

Sehun tersenyum lagi membuat Kai semakin khawatir dan heran, "kau mau tahu sekali.." delik Sehun

"kau terlihat aneh Sehun, tapi aku menyukainya karna kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Kau tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Sehun menggeleng, "anio, hanya aku sedang merasa bahagia saja, memang tidak boleh?" Tanya Sehun balik, Kai mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "lalu apa hari ini kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya

"kemana?" tanyanya balik,

"intinya kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Kai

"kalau aku tidak mau?"

"ya sudah…" jawab Kai acuh, Sehun yang memang sedang dalam mood baik kembali tersenyum. "baiklah aku akan ikut…" ujarnya membuat Kai sontak tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"hey.. hey.. sesak pabbo.." protes Sehun membuat Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

CUP

"kau yang terbaik Oh Sehun.." ucapnya sambil mengedikkan sebelah matanya setelah mencium pipi Sehun sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Sehun menyentuh pipinya masih dengan senyum mengembang, ia memiringkan kepalanya imut. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerinyitkan dahinya dan menggeleng-geleng. "jangan Oh Sehun, jangan…" ucapnya menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, namun pandangannya berhenti pada seorang namja yang juga ada di dalam kelas bersamanya.

Sehun bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kris dengan sangat lama setelah mereka berpisah dan ia melihat tatapan terluka itu lagi membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, Kris masih terdiam di tempatnya memandangi Sehun, ekspresinya datar namun yang siapa yang tahu kalau hatinya kini sudah hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karna alasan yang sama dan orang yang sama.

Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih menatap keluar jendela, ia masih yakin kalau Kris masih memandanginya. "kau bahagia membuatku terluka Sehun?" Tanya Kris akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"_hyung_,.." lirih Sehun kembali menatap Kris,

"arasso, bukankah memang keahlianmu membuatku terluka.." ucapnya tersenyum kecut kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di tempatnya. Satu hal yang Kris tidak tahu kalau namja itu kini meneteskan air mata karnanya, sekarang siapa yang lebih terluka Kris?

.

.

"Sehun-ah sekarang aku lebih aneh melihatmu dengan wajah datarmu kembali, ada apa eoh?" Tanya Kai

Sehun menggeleng, "gwaenchana, jadi apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku?" Tanya Sehun melihat sekeliling, saat ini mereka sedang berada di pusat kota. Entah ada maksud apa Kai mengajaknya ke sana, sedari tadi Kai hanya membawanya berkeliling sambil memegang tangannya tanpa arah.

"ah chakamam.." Kai melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Sehun dan berjalan ke depan. Di tengah-tengah taman kota Kai berdiri dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya, di lihat dari penampilan mereka, Sehun yakin kalau mereka adalah penari jalanan.

Alunan music pun berbunyi, para pejalan kaki mulai berhenti dan memperhatikan pertunjukan para penari jalanan itu juga Kai. Sehun masih terfokus dengan wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat tampan ketika menari, begitu hidup dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Kai juga tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun yang berdiri di antara para penonton, sesekali Kai akan tersenyum dan mengedikkan sebelah matanya untuk Sehun membuat para penonton yeoja menjerit.

Ternyata ini yang ingin Kai tunjukkan padanya, apa tarian ini untuknya? Apa benar kata Chanyeol kalau Kai tertarik padanya?, ah sepertinya pemikiran yang itu harus Sehun buang jauh-jauh. Ia tersenyum melihat pertunjukan Kai yang begitu memukau, sebenarnya ia juga bisa menari namun ia berhenti karna ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah atau kesehatannya akan memburuk dan mempercepat kematiannya.

Pertunjukan Kai dan yang lainnya mulai menarik banyak penonton membuat Sehun sedikit tersengol-senggol oleh penonton yang lain, Kai juga sudah tidak focus lagi kearah Sehun karna penonton semakin banyak. Sehun mundur dan memilih keluar dari kerumunan itu, ia berjalan kearah bangku taman yang ada di sana dan memandangi kerumunan penonton yang menonton pertunjukan Kai dan para penari jalanan itu.

"hey manis.." seorang namja mencoba menggoda Sehun, namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya diam merasa bahwa bukan dirinya yang di panggil.

"eoh sok jual mahal eoh?" Tanya namja itu lagi, Sehun meliriknya sekilas dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"maaf tuan? Anda sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun sopan, sepertinya namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu seumuran dengannya.

Namja itu mulai kesal, "dasar namja pabbo, tentu saja kau. Memangnya aku berbicara dengan setan?" teriaknya membuat Sehun menutup kupingnya.

Sehun berdecak hendak pergi, namun tangannya segera di tahan oleh namja di sampingnya. "kau mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai.." cegah namja itu

"aku sama sekali tidak punya urusan denganmu tuan?" jawab Sehun malas

"aisshh—BRUKKK.." tubuh Sehun terduduk di bangku taman itu karna namja itu menariknya dengan keras,

"yakk apa mamumu?" Tanya Sehun mulai kesal

"tentu saja dirimu yang indah ini cantik.." jawab namja itu menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Sehun, Sehun menatap tajam namja di depannya ini, "cihh hanya dalam mimpimu.." desis Sehun

"oh yah kita lihat saja nanti.." namja itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Sehun, Sehun mulai berontak namun kekuatan namja di depannya itu lebih kuat menahan tangan dan kakinya, saat namja itu ingin mencium bibir Sehun, seseorang menariknya kebelakang sampai namja itu terduduk di atas di tanah.

SRETT..

BRUGHH..

"SHITTT.."umpat namja itu, Sehun membuka matanya melihat apa yang terjadi, ia membelalakkan matanya melihat namja yang baru saja menolongnya.

BRUGHHH

"berani kau menyentuhnya, akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari lagi.."

TBC

Heh? Bagaimana makin anehkan nih FF? masih ada yang mau baca lanjutannya? Atau udah pengen di END nih FF? gua suka moment KrisHun di Open Radio 'The Star' ahhh mereka benar-benar cute.

BIG THANKS TO :

**Benivella****,,,****afifah****kulkasnyachangmin****,,,****Thiiya****,,,****teleportbabies****,,,**** bacon exostan****,,, ****Gues****,,, ****L**** (gua suka nama lo, seperti bias Dhan Mi di Infinite),,,****kikycuma****milikangga****,,,****nin nina****,,,****Odult Maniac****,,,****YoungChanBiased****,,,**** xxx****,,,****realyounges529****,,,****rainrhainyrianarhianie****,,,**** sehunWind****,,,****bubletea 1994****,,,****chuapExo31****,,,****Lee Soo Ki****,,,****leedongsun3****,,,**** Lele hunnie****,,,****nuranibyun****,,,**** momo****,,,****ayuluhannie****,,,****lisan****santana 3****,,,****Khe-Ai Dyanka**


	4. Chapter 4

SARANGHAE VER 2

Cast : KrisHun, Kaihun, KrisLu, Kailu, ChanBaek, ChanHun

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, Boys Love

.

.

Warning !

YAOI Loh.. hihihhihi

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Oh Dhan Mi Present !

.

.

Capter 4

"SHIT, Aku pasti membalasmu..."

Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya hendak berterima kasih kepada namja yang telah menolongnya sebelum namja itu pergi, "Kris _hyung_..." panggil Sehun membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya tapi ia tidak berbalik.

"gomawo.." lirih Sehun tertunduk, Kris tidak menjawab, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah datarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya, ingin sekali Sehun berlari memeluk namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai namja itu, tapi sesuatu menahan kakinya, sesuatu menghalangi langkahnya, sesuatu menyadarkan hatinya pada kenyataan bahwa namja itu bukan lagi siapa-siapanya.

"kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Jongin khawatir

"aku lelah, bisakah kita pulang secepatnya.." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia malah melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan taman kota itu. Jongin yang melihat perubahan sikap Sehun hanya bisa mendesah, padahal ia masih ingin mengajak namja itu jalan-jalan di taman melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang sangat menabjubkan di tengah malam.

"tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jongin semakin khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Sehun, ia maraba-raba wajah Sehun yang pucat namun terasa hangat. Sehun tersenyum dan menangkup kedua tangan Jongin,"gwaenchana, aku hanya lelah.." dan mendengar jawaban Sehun itu, Jongin segera menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya meninggalkan taman. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Kris berhenti berjalan dan memandang pilu kepada Sehun dan Jongin, "apa ia lebih baik dariku Sehun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

"kau hebat.." puji Sehun di tengah-tengah keheningan yang melanda perjalan mereka

"Aku memang hebat.." bangga Jongin, ia suah sering mendapatkan pujian dari orang lain tapi jika Sehun yang mengatakannya, semuanya terasa berbeda. Terasa lebih special dan membahagiakan, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Sehun.

"Kai.." Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin.

"waeyo..?"

"jangan sampai kau menyukaiku.." jawab Sehun serius

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingun dengan pernyataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, sedetik berikunya ia tertawa. "jangan bercanda Sehun, siapa juga yang akan menyukaimu.." delik Jongin, tapi percayalah itu hanya di mulutnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan yang namanya sakit seperti hatimu di remas-remas tanpa ampun, bukankah perkataan Sehun sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia menolah perasaan Jongin sebelum namja itu mengatakan perasaannya.

"tapi kenapa memangnya aku tidak boleh menyukaimu eoh?" tanya Jongin penasaran, Sehun menggeleng dan meletakkan tangan Jongin di dada Jongin sendiri, "aku hanya tidak ingin melukainya.." jawab Sehun membuat Jongin lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya bahkan sampai Sehun sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

Senyum tulus yang jarang sekali di tunjukkannya itu kini terlukis di bibirnya, "kau tidak akan mungkin membuatnya terluka Sehun, cinta itu murni dan suci tidak ada kata sakit selama kau mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya.."

"kau memang terlalu berharga untuk ku lewatkan Sehun.." ucap Jongin di sertai dengan senyum penuh artinya.

.

.

"apa melamun itu hobimu Sehun?" gurau Jongin

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "hanya berfikir bagaimana nanti kalau kita sudah lulus.."

"tentu saja melanjutan kuliah, bekerjah dan menikah.." jawab Jongin asal mengundang kekehan kecil dari Sehun, "memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu eoh?" tanya Sehun sedikit mengejek'

"siapa lagi kalau bukau Kau..." jawab Jongin spontan

"MWOO?" pekik Sehun

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun, "kau sangat lucu Sehun.." guraunya membuat Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Sebelum Sehun kembali menoleh kearah jendela, Jongin segera menangkup wajah Sehun dan menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Sehun agar namja itu terlihat tersenyum.

CUPP

"bukankah sudah kukatakan kau cantik ketika tersenyum.." ucapnya setelah memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun. Sedang Sehun masih terdiam memproses apa yang di lakukan Jongin, membuat Jongin sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

"YAKK! BRENGSEKK, aku membencimu..." desis Sehun

"dan aku mencintaimu Sehun..." jawab Jongin membuat Sehun kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tanda tanya, kali ini Jongin tersenyum benar-benar tulus. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan meletakkan di dadanya, "jika kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menyukaimu, kau benar-benar sudah terlambat Sehun, lagipula kalaupun kau mengatakannya di awal aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu, karna kau terlalu indah untuk aku lewatkan dalam lembaran hidupku.." Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mendengar penuturan Jongin, ia bahagia karna masih ada orang yang mau menganggapnya berharga di dunia ini selain ibunya dan juga Chanyeol.

"hapuslah perasaanmu itu Kai, sebelum kau terluka lebih dalam.." lirih Sehun

Jongin menggeleng, "Sehun dengar aku, aku tidak akan pernah menghapus perasaanku padamu, karna aku sama sekali tidak menyesal sudah menyukaimu jadi biarkan aku menyukaimu ne.." Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih memandang manik mata Jongin yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat di cintainya.

.

.

"_ayolah hyung, sekali saja belikan aku ne.."_

"_tidak, hyung tidak akan membelikannya sebelum nilaimu meningkat arra.."_

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih melihat pemandangan di depannya, dulu Sehun selalu merengek padanya untuk di belikan bubble tea walau ia bahkan bisa membeli kedainya untuk Sehun tapi Sehun hanya meminta di belikan satu gelas saja perhari.

"Haaaaahhh.."

"bogoshipeo..." lirihnya

Jauh di dalam hati Baekhyun, ia sebenarnya tidak pernah membenci Sehun. Ia hanya kecewa, ia bahkan akan memberikan nyawanya asal Sehun mau jujur padanya dan tidak mengkhianatinya, ia sudah terlampau sayang pada namja yang sudah di anggap adiknya itu.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk eoh?" tanya seseorang langsung duduk di depan Baekhyun

"malas.." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya

"tumben..." gumam orang itu

"kau tahu Chanyeol, setiap aku melihat wajahnya aku selalu merasa akulah yang salah padanya. Akulah yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa, akulah yang sudah menyakitinya, akulah yang meninggalkannya. Tapi, di saat aku mau mengakui itu selalu ada dinding penghalang di antara kami, aku tidak tahu siapa yang membangunnya tapi aku sangat yakin aku tidak pernah mencoba membangun dinding pembatas dengannya, sampai sekarang rasanya masih saja sakit walau beribu-ribu kali aku mencoba mengobatinya tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit.." tutur Baekhyun panjang lebar, Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Namja jakung itu tahu siapa yang si maksud Baekhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"lalu kenapa tidak kau coba untuk memaafkannya tuan Byun..?" tanya Chanyeol

"ani, bahkan beribu maaf pun sudah kuberikan padanya, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyampaikannya langsung, aku butuh sebuah alasan.."

"aku punya nasehat buatmu Baekkie, terkadang memilih perasaan memang menyakitkan tapi memilih ego itu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan nantinya.." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di cafe.

"_terkadang aku iri padamu, kau bukan saudaranya dan kau bukan kekasihnya tapi perasaanmu jauh lebih mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya di bandingkan aku yang sangat tahu bagaimana awal cerita yang menyakitkan ini di mulai, Byun Baekhyun.."_

_._

_._

"baiklah besok kita akan melakukan tour di salah satu pemukiman penduduk yang masih menggunakan rumah tradisional korea, kita akan menginap semalam jadi persiapkan barang-barang kalian, dan ingat cuaca sedang dingin, saem sarankan bawa selimut yang tebal, arra.."

"ne saem, arrasso.."

"Sehun kau ikutkan...?" tanya Jongin sambil membersekan buku pelajaran, "hemm..." jawab Sehun sekenanya

"hemm itu artinya apa?" kali ini Jongin melirik Sehun, "iya..." jawab Sehun singkat membuat Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar, "kalau begitu aku duluan ne, aku masih ada urusan.." Jongin segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dan juga Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk.. uhukk..."

Sehun terus saja terbatuk sambil menaruh tangannya di mulutnya agar darah yang ia muntahkan tidak tercecer di mana-mana, untung saja kelas sudah kosong dan hanya tinggal dirinya jadi tidak perlu ada yang melihatnya, ah Sehun lupa kalau selama ini memang tidak ada yang mau melihat dan perduli padanya,kecuali Jongin. Yah sepertinya namja itu sudah memiliki posisi yang sepecial di hati Sehun.

**#**_**flashback**_

"_kau melupakan sesuatu Kris?" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel Kris di udara saat namja itu sudah hendak keluar dari kamar Sehun._

_Kris berbalik dan tersenyum, ia menghampiri Sehun dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan namja itu._

_HAPP_

_CUPP_

"_tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakan yang satu ini.." Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tertarik melengkung saat melihat Sehun yang terdiam seperti orang bodoh setiap kali ia memberikan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba di bibir Sehun._

"_hey jangan memasang wajah ingin ku makan seperti itu, atau kau memang tidak ingin aku pergi eoh?" goda Kris, Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung mendelik kesal, "sana pulang..." Sehun berbalik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, andai saja ia tahu Kris akan menciumnya, ia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan ponsel namja itu._

_Kris melirik jam tangannya, "masih ada waktu.." batinnya_

_GREPP_

"_jangan marah ne, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau selalu protes kalau aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa humor tapi ketika aku yang bercanda kau malah marah.." Kris memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dari belakang sambil membisiki namja itu._

_Sehun tersenyum, "bukankah kau tahu, Tuan Kris. Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu.."_

"_yah aku tahu, kau harus berjanji padaku. Apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu bersamaku ne.." gumam Kris tulus dan di angguki pelan oleh Sehun._

"_pergilah, bukankah kau masih ada urusan.." Sehun berbalik dan melepaskan pelukan Kris. _

_CUPP_

_Kali ini Kris mengecup kening Sehun sebagai salam perpisahannya hari itu, "aku akan menghubungimu nanti, jangan matikan ponselmu arra.." Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

"_hati-hati, saranghae.."_

"_mmm, nado saranghae..."_

_**#flashback OFF**_

"uhuk... uhukk.. uhukk.. uhukk..." jika tadi ia membekap mulutnya agar darahnya tidak tececer, kali ini ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat sekelabat kenangan manis saat bersama Kris terlintas di kepalanya.

Sakit...

Rasanya benar-benar sakit, bahkan walau hanya angin tipis yang menyentuh lukanya tetap saja rasanya terasa sangat sakit. Dan kini rasa sakit itu sudah membuat sesuatu yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya mengalir dengan indahnya.

Pahit...

Sekarang bahkan untuk menghapus air matanya saja ia tidak mampu, seluruh telapak tangannya sudah ternodai oleh darahnya sendiri. Kenapa semuanya serumit ini, andai saja ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris dan yang lainnya, semuanya akan terasa lebih muda, semuanya akan terasa lebih ringan untuk melangkah. Kenapa ia harus membuat orang lain tersakiti karna kehadiarannya, ia masih ingat betul bagaimana tatapan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam terpancar dari sorot mata Baekhyun dan juga Luhan saat ia harus berpura-pura mengkhianatinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau sedang di dalam, turunlah dan makan ne, umma mau kepasar dulu.." teriak Nyonya Oh membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, Sehun segera menghapus air matanya dan membersihkan mulutnya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak darahnya sendiri.

"ne umma, hati-hati ne.." teriak Sehun dari dalam wc, ia segera membenahi dirinya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya agar ibunya tidak curiga. Sehun turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan, ia memakan pelan masakan ibunya yang terlihat sederhana memang tapi bagi Sehun, masakan ummanya adalah makanan yang paling enak dan berharga, bahkan tidak sebanding dengan makanan restoran mahal di manapun di dunia ini.

"uhukk... uhuk.. uhukk..."

"ayolah, kenapa kau sering sekali keluar akhir-akhir ini, apa hidupku memang akan lebih cepat berakhir..." Sehun bergumam lemah pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan ingin terus memuntahkan sesuatu, apalagi kalau bukan darah.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, namja itu melanjutkan makannya dengan berurai air mata. Sehun menangis, satu hal yang ia sayangkan, saat ia harus menyapa kematian bagaimana nasib ibu yang sangat di sayanginya itu. "eomma, mianhae aku akan melanggar janjiku kali ini..." ucapnya terisak kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan meski ia terlihat sangat lelah, semakin hari tubuhnya semakin melemah karna penyakitnya itu. Tapi, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus bertemu orang itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan dengan perjuangan yang cukup keras untuk Sehun saat ini, akhirnya ia berdiri di depan sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar.

Sehun memantapkan hatinya dan memasuki gedung itu, ia berjalan kearah resepsionis, "anyyeong ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya sang resepsionis

"uhukkk.. uhuk.. uhukk..."

Sehun membungkuk meminta maaf karna sudah terbatuk sembarangan, "ah, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Choi Kyuhun?" tanya Sehun lemah

Sang resepsionis itu menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, seolah meremehkan. Mana mungkin, bos besarnya mengenal namja yang ada di depannya ini. "maaf tapi anda siapa yah? Apa anda sudah punya janji dengan Presdir Choi Kyuhun?" tanya sang resepsionis itu masih mencoba sopan.

"tolong katakan aku Oh Sehun..." jawabnya lemah

Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan menghubungi seseorang, mungkin sekretaris Presdir Choi. "ah, kau di suruh menunggunya beberapa jam lagi, presdir sedang ada rapat sekarang..." Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan lemah ke arah sofa tempat tamu biasanya menunggu.

lima jam, Sehun sudah menunggu selama itu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan bertemu dengan Presdir Choi, semua orang yang melihatnya ada yang nampak ibah, jijik dan prihatin. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli, ia harus bertemu orang itu sekarang bagaimana pun caranya.

Drrrt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrtt

Sehun terlonjak kaget meraskan getaran ponselnya, ternyata dari ibunya. Pasti ibunya khawatir dan mencarinya. "yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"aku sedang di rumah teman mengerjakan tugas, mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit malam, sampai jumpa.."

Sehun mematikan sambungan telephonenya sebelum ibunya bertanya lebih lanjut, ia tidak ingin ibunya marah padanya kalau ia menemui orang itu lagi.

"chogiyo.."

Sehun mendongak, "Presdir sudah pulang, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang juga anak muda.." namja itu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan membungkuk hormat, "gomawo..." ucapnya sebelum berjalan keluar gedung. Sia-sia ia menunggu berjama-jam, dan ia masih tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

Langkah Sehun berhenti melihat siluet seseorang yang cukup di kenalnya, ia berusaha keras untuk menggapai oran itu. Orang yang sudah ia tunggu selama berjalam-jam.

GREPP

"Chogiyo..."

Presdir Choi tebelalak kaget untuk sesaat sebelum ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum lemah, ternyata orang yang di hadapannya ini masih mau mengingatnya. "appa, apa kabar?"

.

.

.

"ayo semua cepat naik..." teriak Park Seosangnim memnyuruh semua murid naik kedalam Bus untuk melakukan tour bulanan.

"hey, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat..." Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya, "nan gwaenchana.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "wajahku memang pucat seperti ini.." lanjutnya menyakinkan Jongin.

Kris dan Luhan duduk di bagian samping Sehun dan Kai, sedang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di belakang kursi Kris dan Luhan. Ke empat orang itu sontak menoleh saat Jongin bertanya keadaan Sehun, jauh di dalam hati mereka. Mereka juga sangat khawatir, terutama Chanyeol yang memang tahu semuanya,

Jongin tersenyum dan menarik kepala Sehun agar tertidur di bahunya, "pakai bahuku, jangan pakai jendela Bus, kau menghancurkan pemandanga di luar tahu.." Sehun mendengus dan kemudian tersenyum. Sehun merasa nyaman tidur di bahu Jongin, benar-benar hangat seperti saat ia tidur di bahu Kris dulu saat mereka melakukan tour saat tingkat pertama.

"biarkan aku tidur ne..." gumam Sehun

Kris yang sedari duduk di sebelah kursi mereka hanya bisa menahan rasa cemburunya dengan mengepalkan tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya, Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa mendengus geli, _"dasar sok kuat.."_ ejeknya dalam hati, bisa-bisa ia di cincang Kris kalau sampai ia benar-benar mengatakannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, tersenyum pahit mengingat pertemuannya kemarin dengan ayah tirinya. Sebenci itukah ia membenci Sehun?

#**Flashback**

"bagaimana kabar appa?" Sehun menatap sendu namja berkepala empat di hadapannya, walaupun begitu namja itu tetap tampan dan terlihat muda.

"seperti yang kau lihat, dan jangan memanggilku appa. Anakku sudah mati, sudah kau bunuh.." jawabnya dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan sakit yang mendera hatinya berkali-kali lipat dengan pernyataan ayah tirinya ini. "untuk apa kau menemuiku? Kau butuh uang? Apa uang yang aku kirimkan selama ini tidak cukup?" Kyuhun menjawab dengan nada datar dan tajam

Sehun menggeleng, "bujuklah umma agar mau tinggal bersama ap—maksudku tuan lagi?" walau Sehun sudah tidak pernah memanggil pria di depannya ini dengan sebutan ayah, tetap saja ia merasa ada yang lain kalau ia harus memanggil appanya dengan sebutan lain di depannya.

Kyuhyun mendecih, "lalu aku akan tinggal bersama anak sial seperti dirimu lagi? Kalau saja kau tidak ada di dunia ini, aku bukan lagi akan membujuk ibumu melainkan menyeretnya agar tinggal bersamaku, tapi karnamu semuaya hancur dan aku harus hidup sendiri.." jawabnya benar-benar sukses menghantamkan palu secara bertubi-tubi di hati Sehun.

Sehun mendongak, ia menghapus air matanya segera. "apa jika aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, tuan akan membujuk ummaku ke sisi tuan?" tanya lirih

Sedikit tertegun dengan air mata Sehun, kenapa ia merasa seperti menyakiti istrinya dan anaknya sendiri. Tapi saat ini egonya benar-benar sedang membentengi perasaannya, "tentu saja, aku akan menyeretnya setelah kau menghilang di dunia ini, aku tidak akan membuatnya hidup menderita seperti kau membuatnya menderita.." jawabnya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan menusuk tidak pernah lepas dari perkataannya.

Kali ini Sehun tersenyum hangat, "yah! Tuan harus berjanji padaku, jika aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, maukah tuan membahagiakan ummaku, Oh Sungmin?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dan hanya di balas tatapan datar oleh Kyuhyun. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun menemuinya dan meminta hal yang sudah pasti akan ia lakukan jika tidak ada Sehun di hidupnya dan Sungmin yang masih berstatus istrinya sampai sekarang.

"terima kasih, atas waktu anda tuan. Saya yakin, kalau anak sial ini sudah membuang-buang waktu tuan..." Sehun membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan cafe tempat ia bertemu dengan terakhir kalinya.

"selamat tinggal appa..." lirihnya seperti bisikan sebelum benar-benar manghilang di kegelepan malam meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang seperti telah melakukan penyesalan, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat Sehun menemuinya dan memintanya membujuk Sungmin agar mau tinggal bersamanya, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia seperti melewatkan sebuah kenyataan yang akan membuatnya menyesal nanti.

#**Flashback OFF**

TES..

TES...

Jongin merasa sesuatu membasahi lengan bajunya, ia melirik keluar dan tidak hujan. Matanya terbelalak menyadari sesuatu, Sehun menangis. Ia kemudian menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang tengah tertidur namun dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Sehun kenapa kau menangis?" lirih Jongin namun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Kris dan yang lainnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Jongin juga meneteskan air matanya melihat wajah datar namun indah itu ternodai dengan air mata. Sesuatu di dalam sana membuatnya sesak, seolah-olah seseorang sedang meremas dadanya membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut meneteskan air mata.

Baekhyun menatap sendu ke arah Jongin dan Sehun, ia teringat dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia memang akan mengalami yang namanya sakit hati karna telah mengikuti egonya. Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang menangis, ia tidak akan pernah tahan dengan air mata laknat itu. Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa Sehun menangis dalam tidurnya?

.

.

JENG.. JENG.. JENG...

.

_To Be Contiuned..._

Hay... hay... #nyengir kuda

Bagaimana kabar kalian para redersku yang tercinta? Masih ada yaang mau nunggu lanjutan nih FF? #pasang muka innocent

Hehhe #BOW

Mian lama banget yah updatenya, iyyaaa soalnya mau di barengin sama yang lain, biar puas bacanya. Dan lagi karna lepi Dhan Mi yang rusak dan harus nunggu yang baru datang, data-data, video, semuanya hilang dan nggak bisa Dhan Mi ambil karna lepi yang itu udah di jual. Huwaaaaa... #Dhan Mi curhat pemirsa

**BIG THANKS TO : ****L****, ****sabil****, ****sehunnoona****, ****Bacon ExoStan****, ****rainrhainyrianarhianie****, ****d5****, ****Benivella****, ****sehunWind****, ****Bubbletea94****, ****afifah****kulkasnyachangmin****, ****Guest****, ****Guest****, ****Odult Maniac****, ****Lee Soo Ki****, ****lovsslikes96****, ****xxx****, ****kaimpret****, ****kiky****seyeong****, ****Thiiya****, ****realyounges529****, ****YoungChanBiased****, ****nin nina****, ****Cici Panda****, ****Mr. Jongin albino****, ****savEarth****, ****Milkasoonja****, ****nuranibyun****, ****momo****, ****Riyoung17****, ****SEHUNqw****, ****Khe-Ai Dyanka****, ****rikyu****, ****nelimei4****, ****lisan****santana****3****, ****Guest****, ****krismi****, ****jung oh jung****, ****WhieKyu88****, ****Kim Na Ae****, ****SaranghaeKrisHun**

Pokoknya minta REVIEW lagi dong? Yah... yah... yah... #puppy eyes


	5. Chapter 5

SARANGHAE VER 2

Cast : KrisHun, Kaihun, KrisLu, Kailu, ChanBaek, ChanHun

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance, Hurt, Yaoi, Boys Love

.

.

Warning !

YAOI Loh.. hihihhihi

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Oh Dhan Mi Present !

.

.

Capter 5

"kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Sehun?" itu adalah pertanyaan sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya di lontarkan oleh mulut Jongin pada namja yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Sehun tahu, kalau Jongin pasti khawatir padanya, bukannya kesal. Namja itu tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

"nan gwaenchana…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"anak-anak kemarilah.." teriak Park Seosangnim.

Semua murid pun berbaris di depan guru Park, tak terkecuali Sehun dan juga Jongin yang masih belum mau melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sehun. "karna kamar di penginapan tradisional di sini cukup terbatas jadi, aku akan membagi satu kamar untuk dua orang.."

"Han Yeong dengan Shin Mi, Kim Na dengan Lee Ri, ….. Chanyeol dengan Jongin, Baekhyun dengan Luhan dan Kris dengan Sehun…"

Sehun mendongak menatap gurunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya di balik kacamatanya. "ada yang ingin protes?" Tanya guru Park

"saem, bisakah aku bertukar dengan Kris dan sekamar dengan Sehun saja?" sahut Jongin

"mmmm, anio… jadi sekarang lebih baik kalian istirahat karna besok kita akan keliling di sini…"

Jongin mendesah, "bagaimana ini kita akan berpisah? Bagaimana kalau si Kris itu menyakitimu?" tanyanya khawatir

Sehun tersenyum, "gwaenchana, aku akan baik-baik saja…" jawabnya menenangkan Jongin.

Chanyeol melirik Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, bukan Cuma Chanyeol bahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan pun sangat penasaran dengan ekspresi yang akan di tunjukkan oleh Kris saat tahu ia akan sekamar dengan mantan kekasihnya, Sehun.

"wae?" Tanya Kris mulai risih

"Baekhyun-ah kajja, kita pergi. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu kebahagiaan orang lain bukan.." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian menarik Baekhyun menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati. Chanyeol juga mengikuti Baekhyun dan Luhan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam di tempatnya.

Kris melirik Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan Kai, ia mendengus pelan dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. "baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat ne.." Jongin memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun kearah kamar yang di tempatinya.

"kamarku ada di ujung, kalau terjadi sesuatu berteriaklah aku pasti mendengarnya.." Sehun terkikik geli dengan ucapan Jongin yang terkesan berlebihan.

"yah.. yah.. boss.. pergilah…"

Senyuman Sehun memudar setelah berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang akan di tempatinya dengan Kris. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia sekamar dengan Kris, tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sehun pun membuka pintu kamar tradisional yang di geser itu. Sehun sedikit bersyukur mendapati Kris yang sudah tertidur di atas futon menggunakan selimut. Ia pun menyimpan ranselnya dan merapikan futon tempat tidur yang akan di tempatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun membuka matanya yang tidak mau terpejam. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan duduk di teras, Kris yang sedari tadi belum tidur membuka kelopak matanya dan melirik kesebelahnya yang sudah kosong. Namja itu menghela nafas, sebelum kembali mencoba menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Sehun.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukan jaketnya saat hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya, namun bukannya masuk kedalam kamar untuk menghangatkan diri, namja itu tetap bertahan di posisinya duduk di teras sambil memandangi langit yang tidak menampakkan bintang satu pun.

"sepertinya akan hujan.." gumamnya

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Sehun menoleh mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seperti berjalan kearahnya, "Oh Sehun-sshi.."

Sehun ingat, kedua namja yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini adalah orang-orang yang paling serig mengerjainya saat ia berpisah dengan Kris. "ne.."

"bisakah kau membelikan kami rokok?" pintanya dengan nada mengejek

"tap—tapi merokok itu di larang di sini?" jawab Sehun tergagap

Namja itu tertawa, "memang apa perduliku, belikan aku atau hidupmu tidak akan tenang.." namja itu melemparkan beberapa lembar won sebelum meninggalkan Sehun.

Sekali lagi, Sehun melirik langit yang sepertinya akan hujan. "semoga saja aku masih sempat.." dan sambil mengeratkan pelukan jaketnya, Sehun keluar dari penginapan tradisional itu mencari sebuah warung yang terletak cukup jauh dari penginapan.

Cukup jauh Sehun berjalan, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah toko yang masih terbuka di malam hari. Ia pun membeli rokok untuk kedua namja tadi dan berjalan kembali kepenginapan. Tapi ada yang salah, ia tidak melewati jalan itu sebelumnya. Sehun pun mencoba berbalik arah dan kembali ke toko, namun langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa preman yang sedang mabuk menghadang jalannya.

"tumben sekali ada mangsa.." gumam salah satu preman itu

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup, ia tidak mungkin melawan ketiga preman itu terkecuali kalau kondisinya sedang sehat tidak seperti sekarang yang kesehatannya sudah terbilang sekarat. Sehun mencoba melewati ketiga preman itu namun tangannya di cegat.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Sehun datar

Salah satu preman itu mendekat kearah Sehun dan mengendus bau Sehun seperti orang kelaparan, "tubuhmu sepertinya jauh lebih berharga.." desisnya sambil tertawa di ikuti oleh yang lain.

"cih hanya dalam mimpimu.." ejek Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat takut. Ia sekarang benar-benar berharap kalau ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya, Sehun tidak tahu tapi hanya dua orang yang iya harap, Kris atau Jongin.

Namja itu mulai menyudutkan Sehun dan mencoba membuka jaket Sehun, namun di cegah oleh namja itu. "jangan menyentuhku brengsek…" desis Sehun tajam

"tentu saja aku akan menyentuhmu dengan lembut sayang…" ucap preman itu mulai sinting

"cuih.." Sehun meludai wajah preman itu tanpa rasa takut

Preman itu pun menggeram hendak menampar Sehun, Sehun pun sudah memejamkan matanya siap menerima tamparan itu, namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

BUGH.. BUGH…

Sehun mencoba membuka kelopak matanya melihat apa yang terjadi, sebuah kelegaan saat seseorang yang di harapkannya ternyata memang muncul untuk menolongnya.

"Kris, sudah.." Sehun menahan tangan Kris yang hendak membunuh salah satu preman itu, Kris menatap Sehun sebentar yang terlihat bergetar sebelum memutuskan untuk menarik tangan namja itu pulang ke penginapan.

TES.. TES..

Kris menarik tangan Sehun agar berteduh di depan sebuah rumah penduduk karna hujan sudah mengguyur sebelum mereka sampai di penginapan. Menyadari apa yang di lakukannya, Kris segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri beberapa langkah di samping Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa menatap lirih tangannya yang kehilangan kehangatan saat Kris melepaskan genggamanya. "gomawo…" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka, walau suara hujan cukup meredam suara Sehun, namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"dasar bodoh.." umpat Kris

Sehun kembali tersenyum getir, "yah aku memang bodoh…" lirihnya kemudian menunduk,

"_karna terlalu mencintaimu.." _lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Kris melirik Sehun kembali, tubuh yang selalu pas dalam pelukannya itu kini terlihat bergetar karna kedinginan. Menyingkirkan egonya untuk sementara, ia melangkah kembali kearah Sehun dan memeluk namja itu.

"Kris…" Sehun tertegun dalam pelukan Kris,

"jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak ingin teman sekamarku sakit dan aku tidak mau dituduh.." sela Kris,

Diam-diam keduanya tersenyum manis merasakan kembali kehangatan yang sudah mereka buang jauh-jauh dua tahun yang lalu. Semuanya masih tetap sama, hanya Sehun yang bisa meluluhkan es dingin yang ada di dalam Kris menjadi kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan dari orang lain.

Sehun ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, mencoba melupakan untuk sementara garis takdir yang tertulis dalam buku kehidupannya, ia ingin semuanya akan selalu seperti ini, berada dalam pelukan Kris adalah tempat kedua yang paling di inginkannya setelah pelukan sang ibu. Namun sebuah kenyataan tidak akan pernah membuat semuanya berubah, ia harus menerima bahwa ini hanya sementara.

"gomawo…" lirih Sehun

"_aku masih mencintaimu__.."_ batin Sehun dan Kris bersamaan yang tidak akan pernah di dengar oleh satu sama lain.

"_Tuhan jika aku akan mati besok, maka biarkan aku mati hari ini asalkan separuh nyawaku itu bisa di tukarkan dengan kebahagiaan namja yang sedang memelukku ini.. aku mencintainya bahkan sampai aku sudah tidak bisa bernafas lagi…"_

.

.

.

"Sehun, Sehun…"

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya mendengar seseorang yang sedang memanggil namanya, ia melirik kesebelahnya mendapati Kris yang masih tertidur lelap sambil memunggunginya, karna suara it terus memanggilnya, akhirnya Sehun menyibak selimutnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan.

"eh, Kai…"

Kai menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun, agar namja itu tidak berteriak. "ambil jaketmu dan ikut aku ne.."

"tap—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian…" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar memakai jaketnya, mengingat hari masih sangat pagi dan matahari belum menampakkan senyum cerahnya.

"ada apa sih?" tanya Sehun sedikit kesal

"diam dan ikuti aku.." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari penginapan. Selepas kepergian Sehun dan Jongin, Kris membuka kelopak matanya dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahu ia sedang di mana, namun ia merasa seperti di tempat yang tinggi. "ini di mana?" tanya Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya,

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri di belakang Sehun. "kau harus menutup matamu.." Jongin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mata Sehun, walau Sehun sempat protes, namun namja itu akhirnya diam.

Jongin tersenyum takkala sang mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, ia segera melepaskan tangannya membiarkan Sehun melihat pemandangan sunrise di depannya. Bias-bias cahaya berwarna jingga langsung menyapa retina mata Sehun yang kecoklatan saat Sehun membuka kelopak matanya. Sehun terpana dengan pemandangan indah di depannya, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau air matanya sudah mengalir.

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun yang sudah di aliri dengan air mata, "jangan menangis lagi..." ucapnya menghapus air mata Sehun, namun bukannya berhenti air mata itu terus saja mengalir tanpa Sehun suruh.

"hey, bukankah sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan cantik kalau menangis eoh?"

CUP

CUP

Jongin mencium kedua kelopak mata Sehun agar namja itu tidak menangis lagi, Sehun tersenyum dalam tangis dan memeluk Jongin. "gomawo..."

"ini tidak gratis tahu, aku akan meminta bekalmu sebagai imbalanku..." canda Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun.

"indah bukan, setiap orang itu selalu akan punya sisi di mana dia akan meredup. Tapi seperti matahari, ia akan bangkit lagi menyinari bumi ini meski sudah tenggelam beberapa kali, seperti dirimu Sehun, matahari memang sangat indah jika di lihat dengan pemandangan yang menabjukkan, tapi matahari akan jauh lebih indah setelah hujan redah, karna di saat itulah semuanya di mulai.." Sehun bersumpah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah di katakan Jongin padanya, dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"kau tahu Kai, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu..." gumam Sehun membuat Jongin langsung tersenyum,

"_karna kau sudah menempati sebuah ruang dalam hatiku..." _ lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Namun di balik semua kebahagiaan Sehun saat bersama Jogin, Kris lah yang menjadi pihak tersakiti. Lihatlah tatapan cemburunya melihat kedua orang itu terlihat bahagia, namun beda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir menyadari bahwa Sehun memang bukan lagi miliknya.

"apa aku memang harus melepasmu Sehun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Berbeda dengan Kris, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang juga ada di sana, mereka bertiga hanya bisa menatap sedih Kris yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"kajja kita pergi.." Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas, melihat namja itu tersenyum manis. Senyum manis yang baru kali ini di lihatnya lagi setelah cerita pahit itu di mulai sebelum memutuskan untuk menyusul Kris.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Chanyeol berhenti melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun saat Luhan memanggilnya,

"nde?"

"aku hanya merasa, aku akan menonjok seseorang yang sudah berbohong pada kami nanti.." jawabnya tersenyum ringan dan melangkah menyusul Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih memproses perkataan Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, "apa aktingku begitu buruk?"

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, dan bulan sudah berganti menjadi bulan lagi. Hari ini, adalah ujian akhir sekolah salah satu penentu kelulusan mereka sebelum mendapat ijazah. "apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Jongin khawatir

Sehun menggeleng lemah, "anio nan gwaechana..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah,

"akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu berkeringat dan terbatuk, kau juga jarang masuk, ada apa eoh?" pertanyaan itu sudah sangat ingin Jongin lontarkan dari kemarin-kemarin,

"aku Cuma demam, tapi aku harus ikut ujian kalau aku mau lulus.." bohong Sehun

Kesehatan Sehun semakin memburuk, obat yang selalu di minumnya harus bertambah dosisnya agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya sudah tidak bisa terlihat segar lagi karna hampir setiap saat, ketika ia pingsan ia akan mendapati tubuhnya di atas ranjang pesakitan dengan selang infus tertancap di lengannya. Ia tidak perlu memberitahu keadaannya ke bagian tata usaha, karna semua guru tahu bagaimana kondisi Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun mendesah kesal, "dasar anak keras kepala.." gumamnya, hampir setiap hari ia dan ibu Sehun membujuk namja itu agar di rawat di rumah sakit namun, Sehun dengan keras kepalanya mengatakan, "aku benci rumah sakit, rumah sakit hanya akan mempercepat kematianku.."

"uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk..."

Jongin menoleh mendapati Sehun yang sedang terbatuk keras, "lihatlah, jangan sok kuat lebih baik kau istirahat saja di UKS..."

Sehun menggeleng dan merogoh tasnya mengeluarkan dua botol obat yang berbeda, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi ia langsung meneguk empat butir itu sekaligus, *Sehun kembaran Dhan Mi nih, minum obat langsung empat butir #plakkk, lupakan iklan tadi.

Jongin menatap horor Sehun yang selesai meminum obatnya, "wae?" tanya Sehun heran

"kau yakin baik-baik saja, kau meminum obat seakan kau adalah orang sedang sekarat Sehun.." jawab Jongin benar-benar khawatir

"_kau benar Kai.." _jawab Sehun dalam hati di sertai dengan senyumannya.

"percayalah aku baik-baik saja Kai..." ucapnya menyakinkan Jongin yang benar-benar terlihat khawatir.

"tap—"

"baiklah, kalian sudah siap mengikuti ulangan, jangan terlalu tegang dan kerjakan soal kalian seolah kalian sedang latihan arra.." Jongin dengan terpaksa berhenti membujuk Sehun karna guru mereka sudah masuk untuk membagikan soal ujian. Namun bukan hanya Jongin yang merasa khawatir, di dalam ruangan itu masih ada empat orang yang mempunyai perasaan sama dengan Jongin bahkan mungkin jauh lebih besar dari perasaan Jongin.

Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memasang wajah datarnya, ia tahu kalau namja masih marah padanya karna tidak mau di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia hanya bisa berharap, _hyung_nya yang satu itu mau segera memaafkannya.

Selama mengerjakan ulangan, tidak ada halangan yang berarti bagi Sehun. Ia hanya berharap segera menyelsaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang lalu tidur, walau seberapa kalipun ia menyangkal pada semua orang bahwa semua baik-baik saja, sebenarnya ia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya harus menangis untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang di deritanya. Ia bukan manusia super, namun selama ia masih bisa tersenyum menyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia akan melakukannya bahkan sampai ia tidak akan pernah tersenyum lagi untuk orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

.

.

.

BRUKK

"Sehun.."

Sehun terseyum dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol, ini adalah hari terakhir mereka melakukan ujian dan Sehun harus pulang lebih lama karna ia harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas.

"ku pikir _hyung_ masih marah padaku.." gurau Sehun

"ayolah Sehun, kau di rawat saja ne.." bujuk Chanyeol lagi,

"anio, aku mau pulang dan tidur. Kalau _hyung_ menemuiku untuk mengatakan itu lagi, kuharap _hyung_ tidak usah datang lagi.." sela Sehun kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. "arrrrhhhgg, ini membuatku gila..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi karna sikap keras kepala Sehun.

"kau tidak usah ikut untuk malam ramah tama besok otte?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengejar Sehun,

"shireo, aku akan ikut. Ayolah _hyung_, aku hanya perlu meminum obatku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." kali ini Sehun memasang agyeonya. Memang benar jika Sehun meminum obatnya dengan rutin, tubuhnya akan tertolong dan tetap bertahan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "tapi sekali saja aku melihatmu terjatuh, jangan berharap mulutku ini akan tertutup lagi.." ancamnya sebelum meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

"bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah menyelsaikan ujian?" tanya Park Seonsangnim,

"sangat lega saem.." jawab para murid itu serentak, kini mereka sedang berada di tengah hutan mengadakan camping untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "baiklah nikmati malam ini, karna mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir kalian bersama.."

Tubuh Sehun mengigil, ia merasa panas dingin sekaligus. Jongin yang duduk di samping Sehun merasa aneh dengan gelagat Sehun, "kau kedinginan?" tanya Jongin

Sehun mengangguk dan mengeratkan jaketnya, "kalau begitu pakailah.." belum sempat Sehun mengelak, Jongin sudah memasangkan jaketnya di tubuh Sehun. "kau bagaimana?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Jongin sambil mengusap-ngusap telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di wajah Sehun. "rrrrrr kau benar-benar dingin Sehun.." ujar Jongin setelah meraba pipi Sehun.

"tapi—"

Sehun melirik Jongin dengan tatapan tanda tanyanya, "kenapa wajahmu terlihat kurus? Kau jarang makan eoh?" tanya Jongin,

Sehun tersenyum, "mungkin hanya stress memikirkan ujian.." jawabnya asal.

"sejak kapan kau stress karna pelajaran tuan kutu buku?" cibir Jongin,

"molla.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh,

"malam ini aku akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk kalian otte?" Sehun dan Jongin reflek menoleh kedepan, "UUUUUUU..." terdengar suara riuh dari para siswa melihat salah satu murid di antara mereka sedang berdiri sambil memegang gitar bersiap menyanyi.

"memangnya ia pandai menyanyi?" cibir Jongin, Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar cibiran Jongin. "aku pasti akan merindukan celotehmu Kai.." gumam Sehun hampir tidak terdengar karna suara-suara riuh dari siswa lain.

"nde? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin,

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dan tersenyum, namun senyuman itu bukan Cuma untuk Jongin melainkan untuk seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Kris.

Merasa di tatapi, Kris pun menoleh kearah Sehun, ia tertegun mendapati namja itu tersenyum kearahnya. Mata itu kini saling beradu pandang, pancara mata yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Kris lagi setelah mereka berpisah kini di lihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Lama mereka saling memandang dalam diam, sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk menoleh. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, "_apa boleh aku berharap lagi?"_

Acara ramah tamah itu berlangsung cukup lama dan mengasikkan bagi sebagian orang, karna hari semakin larut, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Kali ini Jongin dan Sehun setenda.

"Sehun..."

"mmm.."

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kita lulus?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin, "bukankah itu pertanyaan yang kutanyakan dulu?" tanya Sehun balik,

"yah? Dan sekarang aku mau bertanya padamu?"

"jawabanku sederhana, membuat orang yang kusayangi tersenyum sampai akhir hayat hidupku.." jawab Sehun sebelum menutup kelopak matanya kembali. Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia mengusap rambut Sehun sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut tidur. "jaljayo.."

"jaljayo Kai.."

.

.

.

"pagi semua?"

"pagi saem..."

"sebelum kita pulang, kita akan berkunjung di sebuah kuil kuno di sekitar sini, berdo'alah supaya kehidupan kalian di permudah.." tutur guru Park semangat di pagi hari.

"aissshhh, padahal aku masih mengantuk.." cibir Jongin,

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala, entah kenapa rasanya dia merasa sangat sehat hari ini. "kau pasti akan menyukainya.."

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun, "bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya heran

"karna aku sudah pernah kesana, kajja.."

Jongin hanya bisa mencibir tanpa suara selama perjalanan kearah kuil, tentunya dengan di seret oleh Sehun. "untuk ap—"

Perkataan Jongin terhenti melihat kuil yang cukup indah di depannya, tidak hanya Jongin bahkan yang lain pun berdecak kagum. Sehun tersenyum memandang kuil yang sudah pernah di datanginya dulu dengan seseorang.

"_ayolah, Kris kau akan menyukainya..." bujuk Sehun_

"_memang apa yang indah dari sebuah kuil sih?" tanya Kris mencibir_

"_kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum melihatnya..." Kris akhirnya menoleh kearah kedepan saat Sehun sudah berhenti menyeret tangannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat sesuatu yang hampir sama indahnya dengan Sehun._

"_otte? Indah bukan?" tanya Sehun antusias_

_Kris tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Sehun, "tapi kau jauh lebih indah.." jawabnya membuat Sehun langsung menoleh padanya._

"_dasar gombal.." cibir Sehun, "tapi aku hanya menggombal padamu pabbo..." _

"_yah aku memang pabbo, karna menyukai namja sepertimu.." _

"_MWO? Yak.. Yak.. Yak.. jangan lari.."_

Kris tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangannya, ia melirik Sehun yang sedang melihat dengan tatapan kosong kuil itu. "kajja masuk..." Luhan mengajak Kris masuk kedalam kuil itu karna yang lain sudah terlebih dulu masuk kedalam untuk berdo'a tidak terkecuali Sehun dan Jongin.

Seorang biksu menyambut kedatangan mereka, biksu itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sehun. Walau penampilan Sehun yang datang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang, "kau datang lagi anak muda.." sapanya, Sehun tersenyum, "ne biksu-nim..." jawab Sehun.

Biksu itu kemudian melirik Kris yang berjalan di belakang Sehun dan Jongin, "kenapa kalian bertukar pasangan?" tanya sang biksu

"nde?"

Biksu itu tersenyum, "masuklah..."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "kau mengerti apa yang di katakan biksu tadi?" tanya Luhan, Kris mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban membuat Luhan mendengus kesal.

"tunggu Kai..." Sehun menahan tangan Kai dan menyeretnya kesebuah sumber air yang di sediakan di sana.

"mwo? Bukankah kau ingin kita masuk?" tanya Jongin heran

"yah, tapi basuh dulu wajahmu..." Sehun melepaskan kacamatnya dan menggulung kemejanya, ia mulai menutup matanya dan membasuh wajahnya. Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya memandangi Sehun, seharusnya ia melakukan apa yang di lakukan Sehun namun yang di lakukannya hanya memandangi wajah tenang yang terlihat sangat indah itu.

"_ayo minum dan basuh wajahmu.." perintah Sehun,_

_Kris menggeleng, "ini tidak higenis, aku bisa sakit perut..." elak Kris_

"_aisssh, jangan ikut masuk kalau begitu..." cibir Sehun,_

"_mwo? Bagaiman kalau di dalam sana ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu sementara aku tidak ada?" tanya Kris bertubi-tubi membuat Sehun mendengus geli, _

"_kau berlebihan Kris..." tutur Sehun, ia kemudian meminum dan membasuh mata air itu dengan sedikit omelan dari Kris. Kris masih diam memandangi Sehun, betapa sempurnanya seorang Oh Sehun. Wajahnya benar-benar indah meski terlihat dingin, wajahnya menyimpan banyak misteri namun kau akan tersenyum jika sudah memecahkannya. _

_Kris pun akhirnya melakukan apa yang di lakukan Sehun. Seperti kata Sehun, airnya sangat segar dan sangat menenangkan. Bahkan Kris sudah membasuh wajahnya lewat dari tiga kali, "kau menikmati sekali..." ejek Sehun_

_Kris membuka matanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya, "yah, aku menikamatinya puas?" Sehun tertawa kecil dan menarik tangan namja itu masuk kedalam kuil._

Sehun tersenyum saat sekelabat kenangan singgah di pikirannya, "aku selalu menyukai senyummu itu Sehun, daripada senyummu akhir-akhir ini..." sahut Jongin,

"benarkah? Kajja kita masuk dan berdo'a.." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin masuk kedalam kuil setelah sebelumnya memasang kacamatnya dan melepaskan gulungan lengan kemejanya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah di seret Sehun,

Sampai di dalam kuil, banyak siswa yang sedang sembahyang ada juga yang mengambil beberapa gambar. Jongin mendesis menganggap mereka kampungan, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Sehun yang sudah melakukan beberapa gerakan sembahyang sebelum namja itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdo'a.

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya diam memandangi Sehun, _"apa aku termasuk di dalam do'amu Sehun?" _batinnya bertanya, _"kalau ia, aku akan sangat bersyukur..."_ lanjut Jongin kemudian melakukan hal yang sama di lakukan Sehun, ia pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup matanya untuk berdo'a.

"_apa isi do'amu?" tanya Kris_

"_kau ingin tahu sekali, ini rahasia.." delik Sehun_

"_aku hanya bertanya, siapa tahu aku bisa mengabulkannya.." tutur Kris, Sehun tersenyum. "kau bisa mengabulkannya Kris.."_

_Kris menoleh kearah Sehun, "mwo?"_

"_jika aku mati nanti, aku memohon padamu jangan pernah meneteskan air mata walau hanya setetes.." jawab Sehun membuat Kris mendengus geli. "itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karna aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum aku.."_

"_yah semoga saja..."_

Sama seperti dulu, do'a Sehun masih sama hanya saja, kali ini ia menambahkan do'anya agar orang-orang yang disayanginya akan bahagia setelah kepergiannya. Sehun melirik sebelahnya ternyata sudah tidak ada Jongin.

"eh kemana anak itu?" tanya Sehun heran, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat keluar, ia mendesah pelan saat melihat Jongin sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga lily putih yang ada di samping kuil. Sehun pun berdiri hendak menyusul Jongin, namun sebuah tangan menahannya dan menyeretnya kebelakang kuil.

"kau bahagia?"

"nde?" Sehun menatap bingung namja yang ada di depannya.

"kau bahagia bersama Kai, Sehun?"

"Kris.." desis Sehun,

"sepertinnya iya.." tebak Kris, "lalu apa urusanmu?" tanya Sehun tajam,

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin bertanya.." jawab Kris acuh,

"Kris, berhentilah. Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk melupakanku..."

"sudah Sehun, sudah. Aku sudah memerintahkan seluruh tubuhku untuk melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Melupakanmu rasanya harus melepas separuh nyawaku, rasanya sakit kau tahu?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "makanya aku bertanya padamu, apa kali ini kau akan bahagia bersama namja itu?"

"yah.." jawab Sehun bergetar,

"tatap mataku dan katakan itu Sehun..." Sehun menutup matanya sebentar dan menoleh menatap Kris, "yah aku bahagia bersama Jongin, jauh lebih bahagia di banding saat aku bersamamu..." ucap Sehun tegas

Cengkraman tangan Kris mengendur di bahu Sehun, ia tersenyum kecut"aku akan menetap di luar negeri dan tidak akan pernah kembali sebelum aku benar-benar melupakanmu.." kali ini Sehun tersentak dengan ucapan Kris, ia menatap namja itu seolah apa yang di dengarnya itu salah.

"karna aku sudah punya alasan yang tepat, berbahagialah Sehun..." hati Sehun mencelos mendengar ucapan Kris, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kris yang melihatnya mengerti bahwa Sehun benar-benar menginginkan kepergiannya, ia pun mulai melangkah pergi namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"kau juga, berbahagialah..." ucap Sehun tulus, Kris tidak tahan. Benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Sehun, mungkin yang terakhir kalinya. Sehun hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Kris, kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan? Bukankah ini yang di inginkan Sehun? Tapi di saat semuanya akan terwujud, kenapa sesuatu seperti menghantam keras hatinya.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sehun, "boleh aku menciumu untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sehun?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, sedetik berikutnya akhirnya bibirnya bisa merasakan lagi bibir yang selalu bisa menenangkannya dan menyakinkannya bahwa ia mencintai namja itu, rasanya masih sama tapi kali ini rasa hangat itu harus di barengi dengan rasa pahit dan sesak membuat sebuah liquid bening harus mengalir dari dalam pelupuk matanya. Sehun menangis dalam ciuman itu, tapi bukan Cuma Sehun, Kris pun meneteskan air mata saat itu. Tenggelam dalam kesedihan masing-masing, saat takdir harus memisahkan mereka.

Namun bukan Cuma mereka bedua yang meneteskan air mata hari itu, seseorang yang melihat dan mendengar kejadian itu juga ikut meneteskan air mata dengan perasaan sakit hati.

"_jangan sampai kau menyukaiku Kai.."_

"_karna aku takut membuatnya terluka.."_

"jadi ini alasan kau menolakku Sehun?"

.

.

_To Be Contiuned_

Yang udah sering baca FF Dhan Mi boleh tanya kekurangan di FF Dhan Mi nggak? Gomawo yang udah mau baca. Saranghaja... yang punya BBM, add Dhan Mi dong "7DCF223B"


End file.
